Living with WHAT?
by Nayanayo D'Fangcchi
Summary: Sasha diusir dari kost-nya karena ga bayar uang kost... Karena itu sementara dia tinggal di Apartemen tempat Eren, Rivaille, Jean, Connie dan Armin. Nah apa yang bakal ditemui Sasha disana?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Minna ini pertama kalinya Author bikin Fic SNK karena di racun ama temen"nya author di kampus, karena itu author mau coba bikin Fic ini… Maafkan author kalo misalnya cerita ini bakal jadi geje, ah iya ini kan genrenya romantic jadi gomen kalo aneh soalnya ini pertama kalinya author bikin genre romance

Chapter 1

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 1-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, EreRi, Semi Yaoi (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Siang itu seorang gadis berambut coklat duduk manis d depan Kampus sambil bawa koper raksasa, tampangnya rada surem. Tapi walaupun surem anehnya anak ini masih tetep bisa makan dengan ajaibnya, anak ini barusan aja diusir dari kost nya gara gara belon bayar uang kost 3 bulan, maka dengan paksa dia diusir dari sana dan sekarang dia Cuma bisa duduk meratapi nasibnya sambil makan kentang. Dengan tampang madesu dan nggak punya tujuan anak ini bingung mau ngapain dan tinggal dimana.

Sasha yang sore itu duduk manis di deket kampusnya itu Cuma bisa mentap melas sambil makan kentang goreng yang dia beli dari kantin kampusnya, udah 3 jam dia duduk disana dengan tampang surem. Kampusnya udah hamper kosong dan dia nggak tau mau tidur dimana, dan kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah tidur di kampusnya.

Semenjak orang tua Sasha nggak ada Sasha terpaksa harus hidup sendiri dan nge kost tapi karena belakangan ini Sasha kena PHK karena dia ngabisin stok makanan di dapur Sasha terpaksa berenti kerja. Sebelumnya Sasha kerja jadi pelayan restoran sampe suatu hari dia terpaksa di kerjakan di bagian dapur, dan siapa sangka dia malah ngabisin semua stok di restoran. Dan dengan naasnya Sasha terpaksa harus berenti kerja, karena sampe sekarang dia belon dapet kerja maka dia terpaksa harus bertahan dan ga bisa bayar uang kost jadi akhirnya dia terpksa di usir dari kost kostannya karena ga bisa bayar.

Sekarang udah sore kampus udah mulai kosong, nggak ada sapa sapa. Sasha Cuma bisa melongo sambil mangap kesana kemari karena dia bingung, sampe ada si Eren yang dateng nyamperin Sasha.

"Oi, sasha… Lu mau kemana? Kok kaya orang pindahan gitu?"

"Gue diusir dari kost nih, kaga tau sudah mau tinggal dimana" Jawab Sasha yang udah mau nanges sambil ngigit kentangnya tanpa henti itu, Eren Cuma bisa facepalm ngeliat sasha. Kasian juga sih anak ini, Eren ini terkenal sebagai anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong, rajin berdoa, suka menabung dan lainnya (?). Eren yang baik hati inipun langsung berpikir buat ngebantu temen 1 genk nya ini, Eren diam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Sasha kalo elu tinggal di Kost nya Mikasa gimana?" Sambung Eren

"Jangan lupa nih, gue itu kan 1 kost ama Mikasa, Hanji, Annie, Crista ama Ymir" Jawab si Sasha sambil terus makan

"Ah iya sampe gue lupa nih…" Jawab si Eren sementara itu Eren masih terus berpikir. Sampe dia nemu ide lagi

"Nah, kalo elu tinggal di apartemen gue gimana?"

"APA? GILA, KITA TINGGAL BERDUA GITU?" Sasha langsung heran dan bingung

"Nggak lah… Gue tinggal 1 apartemen ama Rivaille, Jean ama Connie dan kadang si armin numpang nginep sih… Tapi ini mumpung si Connie lagi pulang kampung nih, jadi pasti tempatnya dia kosong. Kalo mau lu tidur disana sementara"

"Hmmm boleh lah…" Sambung Sasha yang mulai tenang dan ngehapus ke galauannya dia tentang ga dapet tempat tinggal

"Tapi ati ati ama Rivaille soalnya kalo dia tau bisa habis gue kalo bawa cewe masuk sana… Apa lagi kalo inget hobinya yang bersih bersih itu… Bisa bisa kalo nambah orang disana dia pasti ngomel karena makin kotor" Sambung Eren

"Oke dah ntar wa sembunyi kalo ada dia…" Sambung Sasha

"Nah oke bentar ya, Gue telpon si Jean dulu…" Sementara itu si Eren telepon si Jean buat ngepastiin kalo si Rivaille belon dateng kesana. Sasha langsung ngambil semua barang bawaannya dia dan bersiap berangkat ke apartemennya Eren.

"Nah beres, jadi ntar jam 9 malem si Rivaille baru dateng jadi ntar elu jangan keluar keluar…" Kata si Eren yang ngebawain kopernya Sasha

"Oke, bisa diatur…" Jawab Sasha dengan santai.

Nah jadi sekarang Sasha bareng ama Eren pergi ke apartemennya Eren yang dia sewa ber 4 bareng ama Jean, Connie dan Rivaille, tempatnya nggak jauh kok dari kampusnya Eren. Malah tepat di sebelah kampusnya Eren, begitu sampe disana Eren ama Sasha langsung disambut ama Jean dengan tampang bangun tidurnya.

"Ah… Eren, kau udah pulang? Itu koper siapa tuh? Connie dah balik ya?" Tanya Jean yang masih ngantuk itu.

"Benernya gue mau minta tolong nih…" Sambung Eren dan tiba tiba mucul Sasha yang masuk ruangan. Jean langsung shock liad Sasha masuk kesana

"APA? JADI ELU AMA SASHA YA? SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU…" Kata Jean yang langsung bikin Eren Sweatdrop

"Bukan itu Jean(ggot) Sasha bakal tinggal disini tau, dia bakal tidur di kamarnya Connie" Kata ERen dengan santai. Jean yang mendengar itu langsung ngomel

"Kepalamu ha? Tidur di kamar Connie? Kita Cuma punya 2 kamar… Jangan lupa lu, gue kan yang sekamar ama Connie" Sambung Si Jean , Sasha yang denger itupun Cuma jawdrop dan menatap ke eren dengan tatapan surem.

"Iye, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia diusir dari kost nya paling ngga biarin dia tidur disini sampe dia dapet kost lagi napa…" Kata eren yang baik hati itu

"Iya sih… Gue ga masalah tapi kenapa harus kamar gue lagi? Kenapa ga elu aja?"

"Jangan lupa lu Jean ranjang Gue ama Rivaille itu gimana… Kalo kaya kamarmu ama Connie mah gue rela…" Tiba tiba Jean baru inget kalo ranjangnya Eren ama Rivaille itu jadi 1 ranjang laen ama dia ama connie yang ranjang nya kepisah.

"Tapi kenapa harus gue sih? Kalo gue masih bocah SD suru tidur ama cewe mah gue rela aja, tapi kita udah kuliah ini…" Sambung si Jean yang kayaknya dia mulai menghayal

"Udah kalo ga trima tidur di sofa sana…" Kata si eren yang langsung nujuk sofa, sementara itu Sasha yang udah mulai kelaparan dengan ajaibnya dia duduk di depan kulkas dan ngebuka itu kulkas lalu makan di depan kulkas itu tanpa disadari Eren ama Jean yang lagi berantem itu

"Ogah, yang bener aja… Enak aja gue tidur di sofa, gue bayar juga tinggal disini… Si Sasha aja suru tidur di sofa…" Kata Si Jean dengan cuek

"Inget Lu tu cowo… Kasian cewe kalo lu suru tidur disana, ntar kalo ketahuan ama Rivaille mampus kita nih…" Sambung Si Eren mendadak sementara Eren ama Jean ribut sendiri dan Sasha makan. Muncul lah suara yang ditakuti ama Eren.

"Eren, bukain pintu…" Suara Rivaille yang ada di depan pintu itu ngebuat Eren, Jean ama Sasha langsung kalang kabut sendiri.

"Jean… Cepetan lu sembunyiin Sasha… " Perintah Si Eren dan dengan begitu Jean langsung ngangkat tas koper sasha dan berjalan ke arah sasha yang belon beranjak dari depan kulkas, tapi Sasha menatapnya dengan puppy eyes karena dia lagi makan disana. Jean cuma bisa facepalm ngeliat kue punya dia ama punya Eren dihabisin ama Sasha, dan dengan senyuman khasnya Sasha njawab

"Bentar yaaa…" Kata Sasha yang masukin beberapa makanan yang bisa dia ambil, dan Jean yang udah gak tahan langsung ngangkat Sasha kaya orang ngebawa karung beras bersama dengan tas koper sasha.

"Kok Gue diangkat, gue bisa jalan Jean…" perintah sasha sambil makan, sementara itu Eren langsung mengambil kentang dan menyumpal itu ke mulut Sasha, supaya dia bisa diem sejenak. Setelah itu suara Rivaille terdengar lagi

"EREN… CEPETAN BUKAIN PINTU…" perintah Rivaille yang udah ga sabaran itu

"Iya Bentar…" Jawab si Eren yang ngebukain itu pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka langsung nampaklah muka surem layaknya Teflon nya Levi #plak. Kayaknya dia BeTe gara gara kelamaan nunggu.

"Ngapain kamu ha? Kok lama amat…" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapannya yang tanpa ekspresi biasanya itu

"Ehehehe… Gue makan…" Jawab si eren sambil cengar cengir, dan mendadak Rivaille menyadari sesuatu

"Itu sandal Pink punya siapa ha?" Tanya Rivaille yang mulai mengangkat alisnya karena penasaran, Eren yang udah kejepit itu terpaksa bohong.

"Itu punya gue, barusan beli tadi…" Jawab Si Eren bohong

"Lu ato Jean ngga bawa cewe masuk rumah kan?"

"Nggak kok…" Jawab si Eren

"Ohhh…" Sambung Rivaille yang mulai melepas dasinya lalu berjalan masuk. Rivaille dengan muka datarnya menyadari kalo mendadak kamar apartemen mereka mendadak kotor dan banyak remah remah makanan yang berceceran.

"Apa itu ha? Kenapa kotor banget ini? Kaya anak TK aja nggak bisa makan yang rapi…" Rivaille menatap Eren, tatapannya kaya tatapan seorang ayah yang nge judge mama karena nggak bisa mendidik anak dengan bener.

"Ahahahaha… Itu si Jean kok kayaknya, dia tadi abis makan… Dia kan nggak kuliah jadi dia tadi barusan bangun terus makan di kamar…" Sambung Eren, sementara itu si Rivaille Cuma bisa mengangkat alis karena sebel dan nggak tahan ngeliat kamar apartemen yang dia sewa itu kotor. Rivaille yang sebel itupun langsung mengetuk kamar Jean

"Jean, ayo sini keluar…" Perintah Rivaille, sementara itu Jean yang ada di kamar bareng ama Sasha mendadak kalang kabut lagi sementara Sasha duduk manis di lantai sambil makan keripik kentang, hasil ngebongkar kulkas nya Eren. Jean yang mendengar suara Levi ikutan kalang kabut dan panic.

"Mampus gue… Sasha, cepetan lu masuk lemari sana…" Perintah si Jean yang langsung mengangkat kopernya sasha lagi terus disembunyiin di dalem lemari.

"Tapi itu keripiknya…"

"Udah tinggalin aja disana ntar gue beliin kentang lagi dah asal elu diem dan sembunyi di dalem sana sampe nti rivaille keluar"

"Beres dah" Kata Sasha yang mulai berjalan kearah lemari, dan Rivaille yang dah emosi itupun langsung ngedobrak pintu kamar Jean, dan tampaklah tampang panic Jean yang ada di depan lemari sambil berkata.

"Hai…" KAtanya dengan santai

"Oh… Jadi ini anak yang ngga bisa makan dengan bener…" Kata Rivaille yang mengangkat alisnya dan mukanya mendadak horror. Jean yang udah lama ga ngeliat tampang itu Cuma bisa merinding.

"Ngpain kamu nempel depan lemari kaya tokek gitu ha?" Sambung Rivaille, Jean Cuma bisa nyengir dan Eren yang ada di belakangnya mulai keringat dingin. Sambil memberi kode ke Jean buat ngebersiin keripik kentangnya Sasha. Jean yang terlalu pintar buat mengerti arti kode yang dibuat eren itupun Cuma bisa melongo menatap Eren dan Eren hanya bisa facepalm.

"Cepet beresin itu keripik kentang… Ato biaya sewa ini apartemen bulan depan kamu yang nanggung semua…" Mendengar itu Jean langsung beresin kamarnya dan si Eren ama Rivaille ninggalin kamarnya Jean dengan pintu nggak di tutup, sementara itu Sasha yang merasa udah aman berniat keluar dari lemari. Eren yang ngeliat Sasha keluar itu cepat cepat menutup pandangan Rivaille supaya dia nggak ngeliat Sasha,

"Kenapa kamu Eren?" Tanya Rivaille

"Errr… Nggak apa kok" Jawab si Eren yang terus berdiri menutup pandangin di depan pintu, dan si Rivaille yang penasaran itupun mulai merasa ada yang janggal dengan tingkah Eren

"Kenapa kau? Ayo cepat minggir…" Perintah Rivaille, Eren masih belon bergeser dari pintu itu sampai Rivaille menipitkan matanya.

"Ayo cepat minggir…" Perintahnya sekali lagi, sambil menarik kerah kaos yang di pake ama Eren itu, jarak muka mereka makin mendekat, dan Jean yang sedang beres beres itu baru sadar kalo dengan jeniusnya Sasha keluar dari lemari. Jean lansung mengambil selimut dan mengangkat Sasha dan melemparnya ke kasur seperti layaknya sebuah guling. Tapi terlambat, saat itu pemandangan yang muncul di depan Jean adalah Eren dan Rivaille dengan jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa senti. Jean langsung tercengang.

"Ada apa Jean…" Bisik Sasha yang langsung di bungkam oleh Jean.

"Jangan keluar, berlakulah seperti guling dan diam… Di depan masih ada Rivaille" Sambung Jean yang ikutan berbisik. Sasha yang penasaran itupung mengintip dari selimut dan mendadak dia langsung melongo melihat Eren dan Rivaille.

TBC~

Maafkan Sayaka minna ini pertama kalinya Saya-chan masuk Fandom ini :'D jadi mungkin bakal banyak yang berantakan mungkin buat yang punya saran ato ide bisa sumbang ke PM ato ke Review yaaa… Sangyu. Saya-chan Nggak brani lanjut dulu, tunggu review dulu aja… Sangyu minna #bows


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you minna buat yang mau review, author jadi terharu #lebay. Akhirya sekarang kita lanjut ke chapter 2. Maafkan Saya Chan ya Minna kalo cerita ini nanti agak aneh soalnya baru pertama kali ini Saya Chan bikin genre romance nih.

Chapter 2

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 2-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, EreRi, Semi Yaoi (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Sasha yang mengintip di balik selimut itu mendadak langsung jawdrop, tapi beda ama si Jean yang kayaknya dia udah biasa ama pemandangan macem gitu. Sekarang pemandangan yang ada di depan pintu adalah pemandaran Eren dan Rivaille dengan jarak wajah mereka kira kira 3 cm. Tinggal di dorong sedikit maka jadilah sudah. Sasha yang belon terbiasa ama hal itu nyaris aja mau komentar, sampe mukanya di bungkam pake bantal ama Jean. Buat Sasha mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya liad pemandangan kaya gitu, Sasha yang melongo itupun mengira kalo Eren ama Rivaille udah ada di posisi ciuman, sedangkan Jean yang bisa ngeliat dengan jelas itu Cuma bisa facepalm melihat Eren ama Rivaille yang bermesraan di depan kamarnya. Dari pada ntar kebongkar kalo ada Sasha dan malah jadi masalah buat dia, Jean langsung berlari kea rah pintu kamar dan menutupnya. Karena kepintaran Jean inilah membuat Eren yang kaget karena suara pintu yang ke tutup itu membuat Eren malah mencium Rivaille dengan epicnya.

"JEANNN! AWAS KAUUU BIBIR SUCIKU…" Teriak Eren dengan lebaynya. Lain dengan Rivaille yang mukanya tetap dengan ekspresi datar itu dan berbisik pada Eren.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padanya Eren. Nanti malam kita lanjutkan…" Sambung Rivaille dengan wajah yang horror sambil menyeringai dan meninggalkan Eren yang sepertinya dia masih shock dengan kejadian yang dia terima. Sementara Eren ama Rivaille di luar sambil mengeluarkan aura yang… Ehem… "panas", lain lagi ama di kamarnya Jean. Sasha akhirnya bisa keluar dari selimutnya Jean, Jean yang masih nempel di pintu dan mengunci pintu itupun Cuma bisa pasang muka pokerface ke Sasha. Sasha yang ada di atas kasur itu merasa suasana di kamar itu akward banget.

"Kenapa lu ngeliatin gue seakan akan gue mau nerkam elu gitu?" Tanya Si Jean sementara Sasha masih nutupin mulutnya pake selimut.

"Abis muka elu horror Jean…" Jean yang merasa di bilang horror itu langsung ngaca buat memastikan mukanya masih tetep ganteng. Padahal maksudnya Sasha itu mukanya Jean keliatan mesum.

"Ah masa gue yang ganteng gini horror ah?" Jean langsung narsis sendiri, tapi Sasha langsung melompat dari kasur dan kembali duduk di lantai melanjutkan makan kentangnya. Sementara itu Jean nggak bisa ngapa ngapain selain duduk di meja kerjanya sambil ngeliatin Sasha yang nggak berenti makan itu. Jean yang kalo inget inget pas ngeliat Sasha itu kerjanya makan doang tiba tiba rasa penasarannya mariknya buat bertanya.

"Sasha… Lu pernah kenyang nggak sih?" Tanya Jean. Tapi Sasha yang duduk di depan TV itu nggak ngedengerin pertanyaan Jean dan masih tetep lanjut makan dengan santainya

"Sasha?"Tanya Jean yang merasa di kacangi itu. Setelah 3x manggil ngga di hiraukan Jean mulai berdiri depan TV buat nutupin pandangan Sasha dari TV.

"Apa Jean?" Sasha Cuma ngeliatin Jean dengan tatapan heran, dan sekarang malah Sasha yang Tanya balik.

"Jean… Eren itu emang sering kaya gitu ama Rivaille ya?" Tanya si Sasha yang masih terus makan kentangnya. Jean Cuma bisa facepalm dan tanya balik

"Jawab dulu… Lu pernah kenyang ngak sih?"

"Nggak…" Jawab Sasha dengan polosnya dan dia tiba tiba merengek setelah kentangnya habis.

"Jean… Aku laper…" Jean kembali facepalm dan heran kenapa dia harus sekamar ama cewe yang kerjanya selalu makan ini. Jangan jangan kopernya dia itu isinya bukan baju tapi makanan semua. Batin Jean yang tiba tiba inget tas nya Sasha yang besar dan berat itu.

"Gue ambilin makanan… Tapi abis gitu jangan minta lagi nih… Ah iya, sama jangan keluar kamar, ntar kalo ketahuan Rivaille gue yang mampus nanti" Dengan begitu Jean langsung ninggalin kamar dan disana dia ketemu ama si Eren yang duduk manis di sofa dan murung. Kayaknya itu adalah dampak dari tragedy pintu tadi. Eren yang ngeliat Jean muncul itu mendadak emosinya mulai naik.

"Awas lu ya Jean… Gue kena imbas ini gara gara elu…"

"Eh masi enak lu bisa tentram ama si Rivaille… Liad nih gue harus ngambilin makanan buat Vacum Cleaner yang ada di kamar gue itu…"

"Apa katamu tentram? Ntar malem bisa bisa gue tidur di lantai nih gara gara elu…"

"Cih, mending elu… Dari pada gue harus sekamar ama Sasha yang kaya Vacum cleaner. Liad aja ntar isi kulkas buat seminggu bakal ilang semua…" Sambung si Jean yang bikin Eren kembali diem

"Bah… Elu seneng aja kan… Gue tau elu itu single sejati semenjak di tolak ama Mikasa"

"Cih…" Jean yang nggak terima mendengar kisah Cintanya ama Mikasa yang kandas itu langsung ninggalin Eren disana. Kisah Cinta Jean itu emang tragis, dulu dia suka ama Mikasa dan cintanya ditolak ama Mikasa dan juga dia benernya rada jealous ama Eren gara gara si Eren itu deke tama Mikasa dan bukan rahasia lagi sih kisah cinta jean yang kandas tengah jalan itu dan semenjak hari itu Jean selalu ama Armin. Kenapa sama Armin, itu nanti juga kebongkar.

Balik lagi ke dalem kamarnya Jean, Sasha udah duduk manis di ranjangnya Connie sambil makan popcorn yang entah dia dapet dari mana itu popcorn sambil nonton TV, acara TV yang di liat Sasha itu film horror dan dengan anehnya Sasha masih tetep bisa makan sampe Jean dateng bawa sepiring nasi ama chicken fillet. Sasha yang mencium bau makanan itu langsung berlari kearah Jean dan menyambar makanan itu dan duduk tenang lagi. Jean Cuma bisa facepalm ama kelakuannya Sasha. Jean yang merasa heran dengan itu popcorn dari mana itupun bertanya

"Sha… Lu dapet itu popcorn dari mana?"

"Dari selorokan elu Jean…" Tadaaa… Jean merasa surprise banget kenapa Sasha bisa tau tempat tempat makanan dimana. Bahkan Jean pun nggak tau kalo dia pernah nyimpen popcorn di selorokannya, Buset kalo kaya gini mah rumah bisa bersih dari makanan nih, udah ada Levi yang hobi bersih bersih rumah sekarang ada Sasha yang bisa bersihin kulkas. Batin Si Jean sambil ngeliatin Sasha yang sekarang makan Chicken Fillet itu. Sasha diem dan tenang ngeliatin itu film dan Jean yang udah mulai setres ama Sasha mulai naik ke ranjangnya sambil ikutan nonton film horror. Setelah kira kira 2 jam mereka liad itu film dengan tentram dan damai sepertinya jam udah mulai sampai di angka 10 malem. Sasha udah mulai ngantuk kayaknya, dia nggak bisa berenti menguap dan dia menguap dengan like a boss. Jean yang merasa sebelahnya itu sangat brisik langsung matiin lampu dan tidur, begitu Juga dengan Sasha.

Sayangnya Sasha yang belon biasa tidur disana itupun nggak bisa tidur dan dia cuma bisa gelindingan di kasur dan dia ga tau mau ngapain. Entah mungkin efek film horror tadi Sasha juga nggak bisa tidur dan sekarang Sasha mendengarkan Suara yang aneh dari kamar sebelah. Sepertinya itu suara orang tertawa ala orang masokis ato psikopat gitu dan dilengkapi suara rintihan orang. Awalnya Sasha merasa kalo mungkin dia Cuma berhayal gara gara nonton film tadi.

"Jean… Lu udah tidur?" tanya Sasha sambil narik selimutnya

"Udah…" Jawab Jean dengan pintarnya.

Sasha yang kayaknya rada ketakutan itu langsung bangun dan membawa bantalnya dengan maksud tidur di sebelah Jean, Jean yang entah kenapa sadar tiba tiba langsung ngomel.

"Knapa lagi lu? Laper?" Tanya Jean sambil nyalain lampu

"Nggak… Bukan itu di kamar sebelah ada suara aneh…"

"Halah itu paling Eren ama Rivaille lagi 'nonton TV' mungkin…" Nah Sasha yang mendengar penjelasan Jean ini kayaknya masih nggak percaya.

"Ohhh…" Jawab Sasha singkat

"Ya udah balik sana ke kasurmu…" perintah Jean yang balik tidur lagi. Sasha kembali ke kasurnya, dan lagi lagi dia mendengar suara Eren lagi. Sasha makin penasaran ama Eren, dan kali ini Sasha cari alasan ke luar dan kali ini dia memberanikan diri buat keluar dan mecari makanan lagi, sambil memastikan rasa penasarannya pada Eren. Apa mungkin Eren di kamar sedang di marahi ama Rivaille atau mereka emang lagi nonton? Pikir Sasha yang diam diam pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Dengan langkah ala mata mata Sasha berjalan menuju Pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya Jean. Sasha yang ada di luar itu langsung menuju kulkas dan mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Karena ini yang tinggal cowo pastinya kulkasnya penuh, karena mereka rata rata males yang ngeliat itu langsung bahagia dan segera makan sambil duduk di depan kulkas. Sambil makan semgankuk Sup Saha mendengar suara Eren lagi.

"Rivaille… Itu sakit"

"Tahan lah Eren… Dasar manja"

"Tapi ini sakit"

"Kukira kau sudah bisa menahannya. Ini juga bukan pertamakalinya Bodoh…"

Sasha yang mendengar dialok itu penasaran. Sambil membawa kentang dari kulkas Sasha berjalan ke kamarnya Eren sambil mengintip lewat celah kecil yang ada di pintunya Eren.

TBC

Sekian dulu ya Minna lama lama Saya Chan jadi bingung juga soalnya bakal banyak pair yang bakal muncul di chapter chapter yang lain, dan juga ini baru pertama kalinya Saya Chan bikin yang romance #nanges lebay. Tolong Reviewnya yaaa, Saya Chan pengen tau pendapat ato masukina mungkin #bows


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you minna buat yang mau review, author jadi terharu #lebay. Nah sekarang kita back ke chapter 3. Akhirnya author geje ini udah nentuin Pair buat story ini, mungkin nti bakal aja banyak tapi benernya main Pairnya si Gadis kentang ama Jean. Jadi maafkan Sayaka minna #sujud lagi. Gomen minna aslinya cerita ini emang aslinya fokusnya ke Sasha yang kerjanya ada di kamar, jadi mungkin Eren- Rivaille bakal jarang nongol. #sujud minta maaf. Maafkan Sayaka ya minna #sujud lagi. Nah oke lanjut #masih sujud minta maaf

Chapter 3

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 3-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Sasha yang ngeliat kamarnya Eren itu mendadak matanya gelap dan waktu Sasha mau teriak, mulutnya udah di bungkam duluan. Sasha yang berontak itu hamper aja ngebuka pintu kamarnya Eren, utung saja manusia yang nge bungkam Sasha ini udah menyeretnya jauh jauh dari pintu itu. Sasha yang udah mati penasaran ama penandangan di kamarnya Eren itupun mulai berontak dan mengigit tangan orang yang membungkam mulutnya, dan orang itu teriak

"ADUH…" mendengar suara itu Sasha sadar kalo orang yang membungkamnya itu Jean. Mendengar suara itu mendadak Eren dan Rivaille juga ikutan bingung, mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan keluar dari kamar. Jean yang panic langsung menggeret Sasha masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Rivaille yang melihat Jean yang masuk kamar mandi langsung bingung sendiri.

"Jean… Kenapa kamu malem malem ribut… Bikin orang bangun aja" Kayaknya ini si Rivaille ngamuk berat nih, gara gara kejadian di kamarnya lagi hot hot nya mungkin, pikir Sasha yang ngedenger suaranya Rivaille ngomel.

"Gue sakit perut" Bales jean yang masih ngebungkam mulutnya Sasha di dalem kamar mandi.

"Kapok lu Jean…" Teriak Eren dari luar sana dan kelihatannya Eren bahagia sekali mendengar Jean sakit perut.

"Habis tugas alammu selesai, jangan lupa bersihkan itu kamar mandi" kata si Rivaille, setelah itu Jean mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Jean yang merasa lega itu langsung melepas bungkaman tangannya dari mulut Sasha.

"Duh, ternyata kamu Jean… Aku dah sakit jantung duluan… Gue kira ada penyusup masuk ke dalem sini." Kata Sasha yang langsung duduk di kloset dengan entengnya

"Astaga Sashaaa… Gak bisa apa lu diem di kamar gitu… Gue yang kena masalah kalo misalnya elu berkeliaran dan ntar ketahuan ama Rivaille"

"Hmmm… Tapi kan aku lama lama juga bosen Jean kalo di dalem kamar terus…" Jean langsung facepalm dan berpikir. 'Hmmm bener juga sih, kalo dia di kamar terus lama lama dia bisa bosen juga sih. Gue kalo jadi dia juga bosen sih, nah… Gue punya ide' Pikir jean .

"Sha… Lu suka maen game ngga?"

"Suka sih… Eh iya,Jean… Lu hadep tembok dong…" Jean langsung bingung

"Heee? Ngapain…?"

"Gue pingin pipis" Mendengar itu Jean langsung keluar kamar mandi, dan headbang di luar. 'Duh bodo gue, gue lupa bilang kalo di dalem kamar ada kamar mandi…' Batin Jean yang headbang itu. Nggak berapa lama Sasha keluar dari kamar mandi dan ngeliad Jean yang headbang itu.

"Hmmm… Jean elu masih waras kan?"

"Ahahaha, Iya gue nggak apa kok" Jean ketawa garing lalu dia berjalan balik ke kamar. Hingga mendadak pintu kamar Eren kembali terdengar. Jean yang udah shock itu langsung menarik Sasha ke sofa dan menimbun Sasha dengan bantal. Hingga dia sadar kalo yang keluar itu Eren.

"Ngapain lu? Lagi bulan madu ya?" Goda Eren dengan senyum kucing Cheshire yang langka sekali buat ditemui itu. Sasha yang mendengar suara Eren mendadak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menerkam Eren.

"Erennn…" Sambut Sasha yang mulutnya langsung di bungkam ama Jean dan Eren.

"Sha… Suaramu itu stereo, amin ini Rivaille udah tinggal 5 watt jadi dia udah mulai ngantuk dan nggak ngurus ama yang lainnya" Sambung si Eren, Sasha yang mulutnya masih di bungkam itu Cuma bisa angguk angguk doang

"Kalian romantis sekali kemana mana berdua?" Tanya ERen sambil menggoda Jean itu

"Anak ini selalu bikin ribut… Dia hamper masuk kamarmu tau…" Mendengar Jean bilang begitu muka Eren lansung merah.

"Erennn… Mukamu kaya kepiting rebus…" Kata Sasha yang mendadak sudah berdiri lagi didepan kulkas

"Liad tuh baru di tinggal bentar aja dia udah berdiri disana… Bahaya sumpah anak ini…" Jean udah facepalm, apa lagi sekarang Sasha udah mulai ngambil beberapa makanan disana dan memakannya.

"Ya elu sana sudah yang urus…"

"Sapa elu? Elu juga yang bawa masuk. Masa gue yang tanggung jawab?"

"Yeee… Dia kan tidurnya ama elu, Elu yang tanggung jawab dong… Masa gue?"

"Buset Eren… Mati, liad tuh Sasha makan spagettinya Levi…" Eren yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke Sasha mencegahnya makan itu spagethi, karena makanan yang satu itu makanan favoritnya Levi dan kalo tau ada yang makan pastilah bakal mampuslah dia yang makan. Soalnya pas itu pernah satu kali Connie yang nggak tau itu punya Rivaille dengan seenak botaknya(?) memakan itu Spagethi dan begitu ketahuan dia langsung harus bersihkan kamar mandi selama seminggu.

"Bro, gue balik kamar dulu ye. Gue udah ngantuk…" Eren yang kayaknya udah menahan ngantuknya itu langsung menghilang dan masuk ke kamar.

"Jeannn… Aku lapar…" Kata si Sasha sambil narik narik kaosnya Jean.

"Duh… Jam 1 malem gini mana ada restoran yang buka Sasha…"

"Tapi aku lapar Jean…" Sasha udah memulai jurus puppy eyesnya. Jean Cuma bisa facepalm lagi, dia berasa lagi menghadapi ibu ibu hamil yang ngidam di tengah malam. Jean langsung headbang lagi, tanda dia setres ngadepin Sasha.

"Duh, gimana kalo kita buat mie instan aja, mumpung gue juga rada laper?" Mendengar jawaban itu sasha langsung angguk" dengan senang hati. Jean langsung mencari tempat dimana biasa mereka menyimpan mie instan.

"Sha… Lu mau brapa bungkus nih?"

"Hmmm, gak usah banyak banyak Jean… 6 bungkus aja dah…" Kata Sasha dengan senang hati, Jean yang shock itu langsung facepalm lagi dan berkata dalam hati 'plis deh ya Sha… 2 bungkus dikit itu masih normal, tapi kalo 6 bungkus itu dikit itu kamu masih beres ta?'

"Ya udah itu masak sendiri" Kata Si Jean yang ngasih panci ukuran standart, tapi Sasha malah mencari panci ukuran 'raksasa' buat memasak. Jean yang udah mulai masak itu shock ngeliat Sasha naruh panci gede di atas kompor.

"Ngapain lu pake panci segede gitu?"

"Kalo pake panci kecil kaya tadi, ga bakal muat Jean…" Jean balik lagi dan cuek, dan ternyata benar, panci yang dibawa sasha itu emang gede, tapi buat 6 bungkus Mie itu aja udah keliatan tumpeh tumpeh (?) dari pancinya. Jean langsung berkata dalam hati 'sampe hapal takarannya pula… mati gue Sasha, kena elu bakal mati bangkrut gue…'. Nggak berapa lama bau mie instan udah mengelilingi ruang tengah. Sasha udah bawa 1 mangkuk ukuran raksasa yang isinya Mie semua, sama juga ama Jean tapi beda porsi pastinya ama Sasha.

"Jean, kita balik ke kamar ato makan disini?"

"Udah disini aja, lu pasti bakal mati bosen kalo di dalem kamar terus". Sasha langsung mengangguk senang dan duduk di lantai, tepat di sebelah Jean berdiri, Jean yang ngeliat Sasha duduk di lantai juga ikutan duduk. Sambil makan mereka mulai ngobrol.

"Sha… Elu pernah sakit hati nggak?" Kayaknya Efek di tolak ama Mikasa masih ga bisa di lupain Jean. Nah tiba tiba Jean kebayang hari dimana dia bilang perasaannya ke mikasa.

Siang itu si Jean udah siap siap buat kasi surprise, pokoknya romantis banget lah itu. Pikir Jean dengan PD nya hari itu, kerumunan bunga (?) Tulisan besar I LOVE MIKASA, Kue coklat dan lainnya dah. Pokoknya orang mau ngelamar, lewat dah… Batin Jean dengan lebay di hari itu. Tapi Jean yang udah terlanjur kesenengan itupun mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan dengan PD nya dia langsung membuka tulisan I Love Mikasa sambil berlari dan menyodorkan coklat, tapi yang muncul dihadapannya bukan hanya mikasa, tapi ada Eren dan Armin juga disana. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi jean berdiri di depan armin seakan akan dia mau ngelamar armin. Armin pun langsung facepalm dan berkomentar

"Jean… Kau mau melamarku?" Armin langsung gemetaran dan menadak nyaris pingsan, Eren yang ada di sebelah Armin cuma bisa menahan tawa ngeliat Armin di lamar Jean. Sementara itu Mikasa Cuma bisa berkata "Oh… Maaf, aku nggak mau…". Sementara itu Mikasa langsung membawa armin lalu pergi sementara Eren masih menahan tawanya sampai dia tertawa keras di koridor. Jean yang ada di dalam kena itu Cuma bisa menahan malu sambil gelindingan nangis di lantai.

"JEAN… JEAN?" Sasha membangunkan Jean dari lamunananya. Jean yang sadar itupun nyaris ngejatuhin piringnya.

"Mendadak mukamu pucat? Kau lapar? Makan itu mie, ntar kalo dingin nggak enak lho… Kenapa kau? Pasti masih patah hati ya?" Tanya Sasha yang melambaikan tanganya tepat di depan mukanya Jean, tapi dia nggak bereaksi, sampai dengan pintarnya Sasha mulai mengambili piring Jean.

"Sha, Balikin piring gue…" Mendadak Jean sadar

"Tapi makan dong… Muka sampe pucat kaya gitu…" Sasha langsung ngambil garpu dan berniat menyuapi Jean dengan santainya.

"Sha…"

"Udah makan… Gak ada galau-galau-an Galau itu penyakit menular…" Kata Sasha dengan bahagia sambil makan melupakan niat awalnya buat nyuapin Jean. Selesai makan mereka berdua langsung balik ke kamar dan tidur. Hingga besoknya matahari ngebangunin Sasha. Sasha yang lupa diri itupun keluar dari kamar dan melihat diluar sana ada Armin yang lagi duduk di Meja makan, dengan santainya Sasha menyapa

"Pagi armin…" Kata Sasha dengan santainya dengan baju tidurnya dan sandal tidurnya yang ada kepala titannya. Armin yang melihat Sasha keluar dari kamarnya Jean itupun langsung Jawdrop. 'Astagaaa, kenapa Sasha bisa tidur disana?' Batin si Armin dengan heran.

"Arminn… Jean mana?" Armin makin heran, ada apa dengan dua orang ini kenapa Sasha keluar dari kamarnya Jean dan nyari Jean. Jangan jangan mereka? Batin Armin yang masih melongo. Nggak berapa lama suara Rivaille terdengar Sasha yang baru sadar itu langsung shock mendengarnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Sasha adalah mengambil roti bakar di mejanya Armin lalu bersembunyi di bawah meja makan.

Nah jadi sekarang Sasha ada di bawah meja makan, dan Rivaille bersiap memakan makan paginya, lalu gimana nasib Sasha? See U in next chapter… #sujud minta maaf


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Auhor hanya bisa sujud karena cerita ini tambah ga jelas juga kayaknya #sujud. Maafkan sayaka ya minna… Cerita ini bakal maen di romance jadi mungkin aka nada beberapa chapter yg mungkin bakal keliatan serius, dan kalo humornya garing, maafkan Sayaka minna #sujud lagi

Chapter 4

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 4-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Sasha yang ada di bawah meja makan bikin Armin sweat drop, dia masih kaget kalo inget Sasha keluar dari kamarnya Jean dengan piyama dan mencari Jean. Sementara itu terdengarlah langkah kaki Rivaille yang mendekat ke meja makan. Sasha yang ada di bawah meja makan, sambil makan roti yang berhasil ia curi dari Armin merasa belom kenyang, dia bertahan bersembunyi disana sampai Rivaille keluar dari rumah. Tak berapa lama Sasha mulai mendengar suara Eren dan Jean yang kayaknya mereka mulai mendekat ke meja makan. Seperti biasa, merka berdua kayaknya lagi berantem.

"Dasar pendek… Kau itu Cuma menang karena tadi aku terpeleset…"

"Eh… Lu tau, elu itu kepeleset karena badanmu terlalu tinggi"

"Cih… Apa hubungannya tinggi ama kepeleset ha?"

"Ahahaha… Kalian sudah balik yaa… Hari ini aku yang bikin sarapan nih… Karena tadi pagi waktu aku kesini kalian nggak ada… Jadi aku buat sarapan saja buat kalian…" Kata Si Armin yang baik hati dengan wajah yang berbunga bunga. Sasha yang ada di bawah meja Cuma bisa meratapi nasib karena dia nggak bisa makan makanan buatan Armin. Setelah itu Eren dan Jean duduk, maka tempat di bawah meja makin sempit. Sasha yang ada di bawah meja, merasa takut kalo misalnya dia di tendang Rivaille kemudian dia ketahuan.

Sasha yang merasa kelaparan itu mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit dari meja makan, Kepalanya tepat keluar diantara Eren dan Jean. Mereka berdua langsung shock ngeliat kepala Sasha yang tiba tiba muncul. Bahkan Jean hamper saja nyemburin susu coklatnya ke depan Rivaille yang duduk tepat di depannya, begitu juga Eren. Sasha muncul dengan cengiran Khas-nya karena dia minta makan. Rivaille yang heran itu mengangkat alis dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian?"

"Ehehehehe… Nggak apa kok bukan masalah" Jawab Eren santai

"Iya… Suer…" Sambung Jean

"Kalian nggak melihat kecoa kan?" Rivaille mengangkat alis dan menginterogasi mereka. Jean langsung berpikir, kalo misalnya dia bilang Iya, ntar Rivaille pasti akan membuka taplak meja yang panjang ini lalu dia akan ngeliat Sasha, dan matilah gue nanti.

"Nggak kok…" Jawab Jean dengan cengiran Khas nya. Tak berapa lama Sasha merangkak keluar lalu duduk di lantai tepat diantara Jean dan Eren dengan tampang memohon makanan. Jean mengambil 2 Roti, yang satu diam diam dia kasih ke Sasha, begitu juga dengan Eren. Armin yang ngeliat kejadian itu Cuma bisa berkomentar.

"Anuuu… Itu… Sasha…" Jean, langsung saja men deathglare Armin, supaya dia ga ngasi tau kalo di bawah meja ada Sasha yang lagi makan.

"Ah Iya, nanti siang Sasha mau kesini kan ya?" Jawab si Jean sambil menginjak Kaki Armin

"Iya Iya Iya…" Kata Armin yang rada panic karena dia di suru bohong ama si Jean, dan Eren hanya mengangguk tanda untuk menyuruhnya berbohong juga.

"Ah Iya, hari ini mungkin aku nggak pulang… Nanti malam kalian jangan pergi pergi ya, juga jangan bikin kotor… Aku jadi panitia di kampus, jadi hari ini aku nginep di kampus". Kata si Rivaille sambil makan rotinya, Eren yang mendengar itu mukanya jadi rada kusut, sedangkan tampangnya Jean ama Sasha langsung bahagia. Eren yang ngeliat ekspresi muka mereka mendadak heran, dan berkat Sasha acara makan pagi mereka jadi sangat aneh. Setiap kali Rivaille mencari selai, atau tomat atau apapun itu terkadang Jean harus mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah buat meminta Selai yang dia oper kan ke Sasha. Begitu juga dengan Sasha, tiap kali dia meminta Selai dia pasti harus menunggu Rivaille selesai. Maka terasa sangatlah aneh makan pagi hari itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Rivaille beranjak dari meja makan dan berdiri.

"Aku berangkat dulu…" Kata Rivaille yang nge gotong tas besar dan ninggalin itu apartemen. Begitu Rivaille ninggalin itu apartemen mendadak suasana langsung berubah, Sasha langsung berdiri dan mengambil roti di meja dengan sesuka hati.

"Sasha, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanya armin yang dari tadi udah penasaran banget kenapa mendadak pagi itu dia ngeliat Sasha keluar dari kamarnya Jean.

"Itu gara gara aku diusir dari kost ku sih… Aku awalnya nggak tau mau tinggal dimana, sampe waktu itu ditawari Eren suruh tinggal disini… Jadi ya, kenapa nggak. Toh juga katanya kamarnya Connie kosong jadi sementara aku tinggal disini" Jawab Sasha sambil makan roti dengan lahap. Sementara itu Eren dan Jean Cuma bisa facepalm ngeliat Sasha makan. Mendengar Sasha tidur di kamarnya Jean mendadak tampangnya Armin tampak sedikit lega. Apa lagi kalo inget kejadian dimana dia dilamar ama Jean yang harusnya buat Mikasa itu.

"Hei… Kenapa tampangmu bahagia gitu ha?" Sambung Jean yang menatap Armin heran, Armin Cuma bisa senyum miris inget kejadian itu dan muka hopelessnya Jean. 'Ya Tuhannn… Amin Tuhannn… Moga aja dengan Sasha yang tidur di kamarnya bisa mengembalikan Jean jadi normal Tuhannn… Aminnn' Batin Armin sambil berdoa. Eren yang melihat Armin mendadak sujud itu pun heran.

"Awas Armin… Nanti Jean kebakar…" Goda Eren yang melihat Armin berdoa

"Lho kok bisa dia kebakar?" Tampaknya Armin kebingungan

"Jean kan kaga pernah doa, ntar dia kobong kalo elu doa…" Mendengar itu Armin langsung menahan tawanya, sedangkan Eren pasang muka licik. Jean pun langsung ngomel

"Apa apaan kau… Kau sendiri tiap malam ribut terus, seperti layaknya Papa mama beneran kau… Kau tau, bahkan Sasha hamper mengintipmu tau… Sadarlah Eren… Harusnya kau yang bertobat"

"Enak aja… Siapa elu… Ibu gue juga bukan lu…" Eren dan Jean pun semakin memanas. Armin yang melihat mereka langsung menyela mereka berdua

"Teman teman… Hari ini aku nginep disini yaaa…" Kata Armin dengan polosnya, seketika pertengkaran Jean dan Eren pun berubah topic

"Hey Armin… Kau tidur kamarku saja yaaa… Nanti kita main bareng ntar malem…" Kata Jean dengan bahagia

"Jangan Armin, di kamarku aja… Kau percaya padaku kan?" Sambung ERen

"Enak aja… Di kamar gue aja… Kalo ama elu ntar bisa 'ribut' ntar malem, apa lagi Rivaille ga ada… Mau selingkuh ya? Ntar aku laporkan papa Rivaille" Goda Jean kaya anak yang mengancam mamanya

"Enak Aja elu yeee… Kalo ama elu, kasian armin… Dia kan ga berhasil elu lamar…"

"Yeee enak aja… Gue masih normal tau…" Kata Jean dengan bangga

"Pokoknya jangan ama Jean, Armin… Bisa bisa nggak selamat lu… Masih inget kan elu pernah di tembak ama dia?" Goda Eren. Mendengar itu Armin langsung ogah banget buat tidur di kamarnya Jean.

"Gue ama Elu aja Ren… Bahaya juga sih kalo ama Jean" Jawab si Armin, Eren langsung Victory pose depan Jean, sedangkan Jean Cuma bia Headbang karena jengkel.

"Ya udah… Gue mau siap siap ke kampus ama Armin…" Kata Eren sambil bersiap masuk ke kamar buat mengganti bajunya lalu berangkat kuliah. Setelah itu mereka langsung menghilang di balik pintu itu, dan tinggalah di dalem sana hanya Jean dan Sasha.

"Sha…" Sasha tak menjawab Jean, hingga Jean yang penasaran ama Sasha yang ada di depan kulkas itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Sasha.

"Kau masih lapar Sha?" Sasha hanya mengangguk polos sambil makan Es Krim yang dicampur susu coklat, butiran oreo, permen, roti, apel, nanas dan selai.

"Emang kalo semua di campur gitu Enak?" Tanya Jean yang penasaran, karena dia nggak pernah se gila Sasha yang mencampur semua makanannya buat dilahap sekaligus.

"Enak lho… Coba aja sendiri…" Sasha menyodorkan sepotong roti yang Isinya Eskrim roti, selai, permen, oreo, apel, nanas dan susu. Awalnya Jean nggak mau makan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo makannn… Tenang nggak bakal sakit perut kok… Masa ada koki yang mau ngeracun pelanggannya…" Jawab Sasha, Tiba tiba Jean teringat kalo Sasha ini kuliah buat jadi seorang Koki, dengan muka datar dan tanpa expresi Jean membuka mulutnya, dan dengan senyumnya Sasha menyuapi Jean.

'Manis… Tapi ini enak…' Batin Jean sambil makan. Dengan senyum polosnya Sasha membuatnya lagi dan menyuapi Jean lagi, dan lagi lagi dia membuka mulutnya, dengan santainya Sasha berkata.

"Anak baik…" Kata Sasha sambil tersenyum. Tiba tiba Jean seperti merasa dia sedang flashback, 'ahhh… kapan ya, terakhir kali aku disuapin? Kalo nggak salah pas SMP dulu… Gara gara badanku panas dan tanganku patah aku disuapin buat minum obat'. Tiba tiba muka Jean menjadi bengong

"Hey… Jean.. Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sering bengong? Kau setres?" Tanya Sasha yang melanjutkan makannya.

"Hmmm… Nggak apa, aku Cuma tiba tiba inget sesuatu… Mendadak kangen kampung halaman…" Kata Jean yang cari alasan sih. Tapi emang ada benernya juga sih, setelah lama nggak disuapin. Rasanya nostalgia banget, pikir Jean

"Ahhh… Jadi karena itu kau sering bengong sendiri?" Jean Cuma menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan menjawabnya lagi

"Bukan Cuma itu saja sih…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Hmmm… Sha… Kau pernah patah hati?" Sasha terdiam sebentar dan berpikir

"Pernah… Tapi sudah lama sekali itu… Kenapa kau dari semalam berntanya ini Jean?" Sasha heran dan berhenti makan dan menatap Jean yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak apa, aku Cuma penasaran… Karena kalau aku lihat kamu rasanya kaya orang tanpa beban… Kadang aku jadi iri padamu…" Sambung Jean yang menatap lantai

"Hmmm… Aku juga punya banyak masalah Jean, patah hati juga pernah… Tapi biar gimanapun kita ini manusia… Semua orang pasti pernah patah hati Jean. Kau tau Jean cinta itu seperti makanan favoritmu, makanan kan ada banyak macamnya bukan? Itu seperti banyaknya perasaan yang kau temukan saat kau menemui banyak orang. Terkadang saat kau makan jeruk yang kecut mungkin kau akan merasa itu manis, karena kau jatuh cinta pada jeruk, tapi satu kali mungkin saat kau mencoba Mangga, mungkin kau akan sadar kalu rasa jeruk itu kecut, karena mangga itu manis, kemudian kau akan suka pada buah mangga dan tak mau makan jeruk lagi. Tapi terkadang walau kau makan mangga mungkin kau tak akan bisa melupakan rasa kecut dari jeruk yang kau sukai. Maka saat itulah kau harus sadar kalau kau memang tak bisa melupakan rasa jeruk itu... Maka dari sanalah Buah jeruk itu menjadi buah favorit mu. Tapi tetap saja… Terkadang untuk menemukan rasa yang tepat mungkin kau tak akan langsung tau dan memakan buah jeruk dulu… Tapi mungkin kau harus memakan Buah mangga yang rasanya manis, buah semangka, buah melon dan yang lainnya…" Mendengar penjelasan itu memang ada benarnya sih, selama ini dia serperti Orang yang setiap hari makan buah jeruk dan tak mau mencoba memakan buah yang lainnya, padahal disekitarnya ada banyak buah yang rasanya mungkin lebih manis. Jean Cuma bisa menatap lantai sambil merenung Sasha yang melihat Jean murung lagi Cuma bisa memberinya semangat

"Hei Jean… Cobalah lihat sekelilingmu, pasti banyak kok yang mau ama dirimu… Jangan Cuma mengejar seorang cewe lalu patah hati yaaa… Kau tau, kadang aku ngiri ama cowo… Karena kalo ada cewe yang nembak cowo kan rasanya aneh… Karena itu kadang aku iri ama cowo, karena cewe itu Cuma bisa menunggu cowo buat ngomong ke mereka… Kalau orangnya tepat, mereka beruntung… Kalau tidak, yahhh… Tunggulah saja, jika kau tahan…" Kata Sasha sambil melanjutkan makan Ice creamnya.

"Hei… Ayo makan lagi…" Kata Sasha yang menyodorkan piringnya, lebih tepatnya sih kaya quali raksasa yang penuh dengan Ice Cream. Jean melanjutkan makannya dengan hening, sampai dia memecah keheningan.

"Hei, kita nonton yuk… Dari pada bosen nungguin Eren…"

"Oke…"

Barusan mereka mau berjalan ke arah TV tiba tiba pintu apartemen mereka pun di ketuk seseorang. Sasha langsung bersiap sembunyi hingga dia ingat kalo hari ini Rivaille nggak mungkin pulang, Sasha dan Jean yang mulutnya penuh dengan taburan es krim, coklat dan lainnya langsung rebutan ke kamar mandi buat ngebersiin noda noda di mulut mereka.

"Permisi, ada orang nggak ini?" Kata orang yang mengetuk pintu itu

"Iya, bentar…" Teriak Sasha yang langsung berlari ngebukain pintu dan di susul ama Jean. Sosok yang muncul di depan pintu adalah sosok seroang cewe dengan kaca mata dan entah kenapa dia bingung melihat Jean dan Sasha

"Selamat siang… Ini betul orang tua angkatnya Eren kan? Saya dosen pembimbingnya Eren, nama Saya Petra…" Kata itu cewe sambil mentap Sasha dan Jean secara bergantian.

TBC

Maafkan Saya Chan kalo chapter ini aneh… Ini pertama kalinya buat Sayakan buat bikin romance dan kebiasaannya Saya Chan pake bahasa nggak baku, dan kalo misalnya Chapter ini nggak lucu maafkan sayaka minna #sujud


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hai semua… #dihajar. Author gila ini lagi nganggur berat dan nggak tau ngapain, jadi lanjut saja bikinnya #plak. Nah jadi sang author sedang bermalas malasan ria buat bikin 3DMG, jadi biarkan Sayaka melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan bersenang senang disini #plak. Maafkan sayaka kalo misalnya cerita ini bakal aneh #mojok. Dah kita lanjut saja #menghilang

Chapter 5

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 5-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Sasha yang berdiri di depan pintu Cuma bisa melongo dan heran, Jean juga nggak kalah heran. Apa lagi mungkin ini pertama kalinya mereka dikira orang tua, dan APA? ORANG TUANYA EREN? Plis deh ya, kita ini Cuma 3 taon di atas Eren aja udah dikira orang tuanya? Batin Jean yang rada heran. Sasha yang ada di depan pintu itu hanya bisa pasang muka heran sambil melongo dan mangap lebar lebar. Sementara itu Petra hanya bisa tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Hmmm… Apa kalian orang tua angkatnya Eren? Ada masalah yang mau saya bicarakan dengan kalian" Jean langsung garuk garuk kepala bingung da nada bisikan setan yang menyuruhnya bohong. 'Udah Jean, bohong aja… Sapa tau itu Eren menang lomba terus dia mau titip duit ke elu, kan lumayan nih… Mumpung kantong lagi kering'

"Hahahaha… Iya, bener kok saya saudara jauhnya…" Kata Jean yang bohong itu, Sasha yang denger Jean bohong itu langsung kaget dan melirik Jean dengan tatapan heran.

"Wah… Kok beda banget ya ama Eren…" Goda si petra yang ngeliatin Jean yang nyengir nyengir sendiri dan Sasha masih jawdrop gara gara Jean.

"Ahahahaha… Bentar ya bu… Silahkan masuk bu… Saya ambilin minum dulu yaaa…" Mendadak Jean menghilang dari hadapan petra dan menggeret Sasha yang masih berdiri di depan pintu karena masih Shock.

"Sha, sadar lu Sha…" Kata Jean yang bikin Sasha balik ke dunia nyata

"Eh… Elu kok bohong?"

"Eren itu sapa lagi walinya… Orang tua udah kaga ada, kita semua tinggal disini itu aja berkat Rivaille yang mau pinjemin ini apartemen… Udah ntar sisanya nanti aja deh… Skarang elu buat minum dan gue mau ngomong ama itu Gurunya Eren…" Sasha Cuma angguk angguk tanda ngerti, segera Sasha menghilang ke dapur dan Jean balik menemui itu guru.

"Jadi ada apa ini bu kok kesini? Eren bikin masalah ya?"

"Ah, nggak kok… Eren dapet beasisiwa kok, nah jadi ini beasiswanya mau di buat lunasi uang kuliahnya Eren, soalnya sudah 2 bulan Eren belon bayar Uang kuliah… Jadi gimana?" Nggak berapa lama, setelah pertanyaan itu keluar datanglah Sasha yang bawa nampan yang isinya 3 gelas minuman ama snack di dalem toples. Tapi waktu Jean liad toples itu dia langsung Jawdrop, soalnya tinggal dikit banget itu snack. Begitu naruh itu nampan Sasha langsung membuka itu snack dan duduk di sebelah Jean.

"Silahkan di makan bu…" Kata Sasha yang ikutan makan itu Snack. Jean yang ada di sebelah Sasha langsung berbisik

"Sha… Elu kok kasih ini Snack sih?" Bisik Jean yang pelan banget

"Abis kaga ada yang laen tuh… Ini satu satunya yang gue liad… Sisanya bumbu makanan semua tuh…" Mendengar itu Jean langsung facepalm, dan Petra langsung bertanya.

"Ini ibu walinya Eren?" Tanya petra yang mendadak bikin Sasha ter-pause makannya. Jean Cuma tertawa garing.

"…" Jean barengan ama Sasha langsung bengong dan jawdrop. Karena penasaran, dengan polosnya Sasha bertanya.

"Bu, kacamata ibu nggak ketinggalan kah?" Tanya Sasha yang udah mulai penasaran kenapa dia dikira mama mama sih? Padahal aku kan masih imut, batin Sasha yang rada nasis itu.

"Iya… Nah jadi gimana pak? Ini uangnya nggak masalah kan kalo misalnya buat bayar uang sekolahnya Eren?" Jawab Petra. Jean langsung facepalm lagi, pantesan aja gue dikira papa.

"Hmmm gimana ya?" Jean langsung bengong di kepalanya lagi ada 2 setan yang lagi berantem, tentang itu uang diambil ato buat Eren. Sementara Jean masih berpikir dan menatap Sasha di sebelahnya, tiba tiba Sasha langsung bicara.

"Bu, gimana kalo uangnya langung aja dipake buat bayar uang kuliahnya Eren… Lagipula kalo uang beasiswa kayaknya kalo buat di pake Eren jajan juga mendingan jangan… Jadi buat kuliahnya dia aja… Biar nanti nggak usah repot bayar…" Kata Sasha yang entah dari mana jiwa 'ibu' nya keluar, batin Jean yang benernya dia masih galau gara gara bisikan setan dan malaikat di kepalanya.

"Ah… Ya sudah kalo begitu, terima kasih ya Pak, Bu… Kalo gitu saya pamit aja dulu…" Kata Petra yang bersiap pergi ninggalin Sasha dan Jean.

"Iya…" Kata Sasha dan Jean yang ngebukain pintu buat Petra. Begitu petra menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Sasha langsung duduk di Sofa lagi dan makan kue itu, Jean nyalain TV dan duduk di sebelah Sasha, Suasana hening dan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara Sasha yang lagi makan dengan semangat itu.

"Sha? Elu ga ngampus ni hari?" Tanya Jean yang matanya tetap tertuju ke TV

"Kagak ada jadwal. Gue kuliah sekarang tinggal seminggu sekali doang kok…"

"Ohhh, sama kaya gue dong…"

"Hmmmm, brati hari ini kau juga ga ada kerjaan dong?" Kata Jean yang langsung pasang muka malas dan mengambil bantal sofa yang gede itu.

"Entahlah… Aku juga nggak tau mau ngapain" Jawab Sasha sambil makan, sejenak suasana heninggg banget, mereka berdua Cuma diem nggak ngapa ngapain dan sungguh garing rasanya, sampai pintu berbunyi lagi.

"ERENNN… KAU ADA DI DALAM SANA? APA KAU SUDAH PULANG…" Teriakan ini khas banget.

"Mikasa?" Kata Sasha sambil makan kuenya. Sementara itu expresi muka Jean langsung berubah dan mendadak jadi cengiran bahagia. Tapi karena Sasha yang merasa keenakan disana dia berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu, dan Jean yang belon sempet melarang Sasha pergi, dia sudah membuka pitu itu dan Nampaklah wajah khas mikasa.

"Sasha? Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Mikasa, sambil ngeliatin Sasha yang pake baju piyama dengan muka berantakan dan sandal tidur kepala titan itu. Dan dibelakangnya ada Jean yang tampangnya gak kalah berantakan. Jean yang melihat Mikasa Cuma bisa berkata dalam hati 'mampus gue… mau bilang apa gue… Mau taruh mana reputasi gue, mana itu si Sasha pake piyama pula… Bisa bisa gue kandas ini nti kalo mau ama Mikasa'

TBC

Sementara itu Petra waktu kembali ke ruang guru:

"Eh Eh Eh… Hanji… Lu tau kaga orang tuanya ERen?" Petra yang sampe di kantor langsung nggosip ria bareng ama Hanji. Hanji ini emang masih kuliah, tapi dia juga kerja buat jadi asisten dosen disana, benernya yang kerja kaya dia bukan Cuma Hanji, tapi Rivaille dan banyak lagi kok.

"Tumben lu… Kenapa orang tuanya Eren?"

"Ternyata mereka masih muda lho… Kaya orang baru nikah gitu… Duh, jadi ngiri liad merekaaaa…" kata si Petra yang mendadak menggila di kantor dosen itu dan dilihati seisi ruangan.

"Ya udah… Sana, cepetan cari suami aja lu…" Kata Levi yang lewat sambil bawa kertas laporan buat acara kampus. Tiba tiba Rivaille berpikir sebentar, kalo misalnya Petra ketemu orang tuanya ERen, berate jangan jangan dia ke apartemennya Eren dong? Lalu yang dia maksud orang tua itu siapa? Pikir Rivaille penasaran

Nah Sekian dulu ya Minna, maafkan author gila ini, saya jadi buntu mendadak plot makin kacau… #nanges keliling lapangan. Semoga next chapter author bisa kembali waras #mati aja gue…


	6. Chapter 6

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 6-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Setelah kedatangan petra yang menyangka Sasha dan Jean itu orang tua Eren, sekarang ada Mikasa. Jean udah gemetaran membayangkan hidupnya kedepannya dengan lebaynya. Sekarang yang dilihat Mikasa adalah Sasha yang pake piyama dengan tampang berantakan, begitu pula dengan Jean. Mikasa pasti berpikir ada sesuatu kan dan setelah ini dia tidak akan bisa PDKT ama mikasa lagi dah, pikir Jean sambil mentap pemandangan di depannya. Anehnya Mikasa sepertinya nggak mikir kaya gitu, dan Mikasa hanya santai saja dan malah mungkin cuek, dia hanya heran, kenapa Sasha ada disana. Hingga Sasha melontarkan jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

"Ahahahaha… Aku pinjem kamar mandi disini, soalnya aku malu kalo mandi di kampus… Semalem aku tidur di Kampus kok Mikasa" Kata Sasha yang berbohong itu, Jean yang ada di belakangnya Cuma angguk angguk saja. Mikasa dengan tampang cueknya hanya menyodorkan kresek raksasa, yang entah isinya apa itu, tapi Sasha tenju saja dia mencium aroma makanan yang ngebikin dia rada ngiler dan tergoda buat ngebuka itu bungkusan.

"Berikan ini pada Eren… Jangan di buka ya, biar Eren saja yang membukanya" Kata Mikasa dengan datar dan dingin, setelah memberikan bungkusan itu Mikasa pergi meninggalkan kamar apartemen itu, Sasha Cuma berdiri sambil ngebawa bungkusan dari Mikasa. Sedangkan Jean, seperti film film romance pada umumnya gitu, dia mengejar Mikasa. Tapi jawaban yang dia dapat dari mikasa sungguh diluar dugaan

"Jangan selingkuh dengan Sasha kau…" Saat Mendengar kalimat itu Jean sempat merasa senang sampai mikasa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Atau kulaporkan Armin…" Tiba tiba muncullah bayangan saat Jean memberikan coklat yang sebenarnya buat Mikasa pada Armin, flashback itu kembali muncul dan Jean langsung jawdrop. Kenapa dunia ini tidak adil? Pikir Jean sambil meratapi nasibnya itu, sementara Mikasa sudah pergi menjauh. Sasha yang ada di depan pintu itu membuka kresek yang diberikan Mikasa, Isinya adalah bahan masakan. Tentu saja Sasha bahagia melihatnya. Sasha yang melihat Jean yang diam di tempat itu langsung menggeretnya masuk ke dalam.

"Hei… Jean… Barusan bilang mau berenti galau kok galau lagi…" Sasha menggeret Jean yang sedang mematung itu.

"Hei Jean? Kau masih sadar?" Sasha mengguncang guncang Jean dan menutup pandangan matanya, tapi dia belom bereaksi, sampe kakinya diinjak. Barulah Jean kembali ke dunia nyata

"Iya, apaan sih elu?"

"Nah akhirnya Sadar juga kau…" Kata Sasha yang dengan santainya udah duduk di meja dapur di sebelah kompor sambil makan selada dari kresek yang dikasih Mikasa. Astaga Sashaaa, bahkan sayur mentah juga elu makan? Batin Jean yang ngeliat Sasha lagi makan selada di depannya itu. Jean langsung facepalm dan berpikir, Sasha bakal ada disini itu sampe kapan sih? Kalo dia kelamaan disini, kulkas bakal bersih nih, batin Jean sambil terus ngeliatin Sasha. Sasha yang dilihatin itu Cuma bisa memasang muka polosnya dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau? Kau konslet lagi kah Jean?"

"Nggak, aku Cuma penasaran… Kapan kau kenyang…"

"Hmmm Entahlah…" Jawab Sasha yang melanjutkan makannya. Sampai Jean sadar kalo dari tadi Sasha makan stok bahan makanan yang ada dari kresek raksasa tadi.

"Hei… Cukup sudah kau makan itu Sasha…" Jean langsung merebut kresek yang ada di sebelah Sasha itu, wajah Sasha langsung mendadak ngambek dan manyun

"Balikin itu kresek… Tadi kan Mikasa ngasih itu kresek ke gue…" Kata Sasha yang mengejar Jean, Jean yang menghindar itupun langsung berputar mengelilingi meja makan bareng Sasha. Kaya Anak TK kejar kejaran itu lho

"Tapi kan dia minta buat dikasihkan ke Eren… Buat buat elu habisin Sasha…"

"Tapi aku lapar…"

"Kapan kau akan kenyang Sasha?" Tanya Jean yang langsung menaruh itu kresek di tempat yang nggak bisa di ambil Sasha.

"Sudahlah… Kau ambil itu makanan di kulkas… Kau ambil makanan ku saja sudah…" Mendengar itu Sasha langung melompat kegirangan dan measang wajah bahagianya, dengan cepatnya dia langsung berlari kearah Jean dan memeluknya. Tapi sebelum Sasha memeluknya Jean sudah lari menghindar dan Jean berkata dengan santainya

"Sha… jangan sembarangan peluk… Aku masih normal, aku suka cowo…" Sasha langsung memiringkan kepalanya dan berteriak dengan lebay dalam hati. APA JADI SELAMA INI? DIA ITU? Batin Sasha yang masih melongo dengan pernyataan yang dia denger dari Jean. Sementara Jean dia hanya tersenyum usil buat ngerjain Sasha, tapi kayaknya Jean nggak sadar kalo Sasha sungguan menanggapinya dengan serius. Nah sekarang dengan seenak jidadnya, Sasha berdiri di depan kulkas dengan bahagia dan bersiap menghabiskan kulkas.

"Sha… Kau makan yang bagian bawah saja… Yang atas itu jatahnya Eren dan Rivaille…"

"oke" Jawab Sasha singkat, padat dan Jelas. Sasha yang bahagia itupun langsung kalap dan memakan semua makanan yang ada di bagian bawah. Sedangkan Jean cuma duduk depan TV dan maen PS karena dia bosan dan bisa mampus dia, kalo harus terus ngawasin Sasha dan mendengarkan Sasha yang akan terus mengeluh lapar padanya.

Sementara mereka sedang hening akhirnya Eren dan Armin akhirnya datang membawa makanan, karena mereka abis pulang ngampus, Eren dan Armin pun langsung masuk dan menyapa Jean dan Sasha.

"Penganten baru gimana kabarnya?" Tanya Eren yang langsung bikin Jean naek darah

"OI… SAPI BUNTING LU… TIAP MENIT DIA NGELUH LAPER KE GUE… INI GARA GARA ELU BAWA DIA KESINI LONTONG!"Mendadak Jean Emosi dan mengabaikan Gamenya sehingga ada tulisan Game Over di layar

"Bah… Paling ngga sapa tau… Elu bisa jadi normal berkat dia…"

"KEPALA LU PEYANG YE! GUE NORMAL MASIH KAGAK USAH BAWA DIA GUE JUGA MASIH NORMAL…"

"Ahhh, gak usah malu malu… Dia lagi ngidam kan? Ngaku dah.. Dah brapa bulan dia?" Eren Cuma bisa tersenyum puas karena biasanya dia yang dikerjai ama Jean dan baru kali ini dia bisa ngerjain Jean balik

"Udah Eren… Kasian Jean…" Mendadak Armin muncul sambil bawa jajanan yang jumlahnya banyak itu, Sasha yang dari tadi ada di depan kulkas itu langsung berlari dengan semangat kearah Armin dan langsung merebut belanjaan Armin.

"Sasha?" Kata Armin yang melihat Sasha yang tiba tiba berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan excited dan minta diberi makan.

"Elu bawa apaan Armin? Gue udah laper nih(?)" Kata Sasha yang benar benar bikin facepalm, Jean hanya bisa menatap lemari kulkas karena hampir separo makannannya sudah dimakan oleh Sasha.

"Bentar Sha… Gue siapin dulu aja ya… Lu tunggu di meja makan…" Kata Armin dengan wajah ala malaikan gitu di mata Sasha. Sementara itu Jean dan Eren cuma bisa facepalm, dan dengan semangat Sasha langsung duduk manis di meja makan tepat di kursi yang biasa di pake sama Rivaille, desebelah Eren.

"Mama Eren…" Kata Sasha yang seketika memeluk Eren dengan usil, dan Eren hanya terkejut, Apa katanya? Mama Eren? Ada apa ini? Kata Eren yang masih terheran heran dengan ulah Sasha.

"Mama Eren… Papa Rivaille belom pulang ya ma?" Sambung Jean dengan tampang yang ga kalah Epicnya buat membalas Eren

"Hei… Ada apa dengan kalian kenapa kalian mendadak jadi konslet begini ha?" Kata Eren yang mengguncang guncangkan Sasha dan Jean yang memeluknya dengan nista.

"Mama… Kalo papa Rivaille selingkuh gimana? Hari ini dia kan nggak pulang mama?" Jawab Sasha yang bener bener bikin Jean pengen ngakak

"Ayolah mama… Mana adek baru kita mama…" Sambung Jean yang bikin Eren mukanya merah mendadak.

"He… He… Hei apa maksud kalian berdua? Bukannya harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Eren dengan muka yang udah merah

"Ah… Mama ini gimana sih… Mana boleh mama… Kan nggak boleh kalo ama Adek sendiri… Betul kan Sha?" Jawab Jean yang menunjuk Sasha, Sasha hanya bisa mengangguk dan checkmate. Kali ini aku akan bertanya kegaduhan macam apa yang biasa terdengan di kamar mereka berdua, batin Jean dan Sasha yang penasaran itu.

"Ayolah mama… Mana adek kita?" Tanya Jean dengan senyum mesum itu.

"Iya ma… Papa ama Mama kan sering "ribut" kalo malem… Mana adek nih ma?" Tanya Sasha yang tak mau kalah ama Jean.

"Ah kalian ini kenapa sih mendadak gila gini? Kalian abis di santet ama Hanji ya?" Sambung ERen yang membayangkan wajah hanji yang lagi nyantet Kedua temennya yang lagi gila itu

"Sudahlah Mama… Mengakulah kenapa tiap malam selalu ada suara suara indahmu itu mama?" Tanya Jean.

"Duh, kalian ini anak… Tapi kok pikirannya mesum banget to ya…" Kata Eren yang langsung facepalm itu

"Ehehehehe… Salah mama dong… Mama sering ribut" Jawab Jean yang langsung memberi kode kemenangannya ke Sasha sambil tos itu.

"Hei… Kalian ini, gue dikerokin Rivaille tau… Gue sakit tau.. Perlu buka baju biar elu percaya?" Jawab Eren yang menunjukkan punggungnya yang ada tanda tanda merah itu.

"Buka aja…" Jawab Jean dengan santainya itu, dan dengan Epicnya Eren buka batu ditengah ruang makan itu. Sementara itu Armin yang kebetulan membawa piring makanan itu mendadak melotot melihat temannya mendadak buka baju di ruang makan itu, dan tampaklah di punggungnya Eren bekas bekas warna merah yang tertinggal di punggungnya. Tapi anehnya tanda tanda merah itu tinggal sedikit dan hanya muncul di beberapa tempat.

"Mamaaa… Kalo bekas kerokan kok Cuma tinggal dikit gitu? Mama bohong yaaa…" Jawab Sasha yang membuat Jean nyengir dan memberinya jempol itu.

"Hei itu kan 2 hari lalu kalo ga salah… Bekasnya pasti bakal ilang lah dan sekarang tinggal dikit" Jawab Eren dengan muka merah ala kepiting rebus

"HOREEE ADEK BARUUU…" Kata Jean ala anak TK itu. Sementara itu Armin hanya menatap Eren dengan tatapan terkejut, Jadi apa selama ini eren itu masih normal? Batin Armin yang melihat temannya itu. Armin langsung membayangkan nanti malam akan jadi apa dia kalau tidur di kamarnya Eren.

"Makan yuk sudah… Makanannya udah siap nih…" Kata Armin yang membawa makanan itu. Sasha dengan semangat langsung duduk manis dan menatap makanan itu dengan bahagia

"Selamat makan…" Teriak Sasha dengan bahagia dan mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan ceria tanpa memperhatikan teman temannya itu. Sambil makan mereka semua memperhatikan Sasha

"Sha… Kau ini ngidam atau lapar?" Tanya Armin yang menatap Sasha heran itu

"Sudahlah… Aku sudah kebal padanya Armin…" Jawab Jean dengan tenang sambil makan itu hingga Eren membisiki Armin

"Maklum, dia kan suaminya… Sudah pasti kebal…" Serentak Jean langsung tersedak Ayam yang lagi dia makan itu.

"Sialan kau Eren…" Balas Jean yang terbatuk batuk karena tersedak ayam itu, Sementara Armin hanya bisa menepuk nepuk punggung Jean

"Sabarlah Jean" Kata Armin dengan senyumnya itu, sementara ERen hanya bia nyengir melihat kedua temennya itu.

"Ingat Sasha, Jean… Ntar Istrimu cemburu"

"Ah mama ini gimana sih… Mana boleh ama adek…" Jawab Jean dengan santai sambil kembali rebutan makanan ama Sasha

"Sasha… Plis deh ya Sha… Gue mau itu Ayam Sha…" Jean udah mulai ngambek karena keganasan Sasha itu

"Elu kan udah ngambil, gue pingin makan ayam… Lu ambil aja itu udangnya…"

"APA? OGAH… Sini gue pengen itu ayam…" Jean langsung mengambil ayam itu dari piring Sasha dan memakannya

"Enak aja…" Sasha langsung mengambil semua udang dari piring dan menaruhnya di dalam piringnya, dan dengan santainya Jean mengambil udang udang itu dan memakannya dari piring Sasha.

"Hei Jean… Berenti makan dari piringku kenapa?" Omel Sasha

"Apa? Kau ambil semua makanan gitu aku mau makan apa Sha?"

"Ya apapun lah… Asal jangan yang ada di piringku…"

"Enak aja… Mana itu udang, aku juga mau" Dengan tak tau diri Jean makan dari piring Sasha sementara itu Eren hanya menatapnya dengan heran, 'apa kalian masih waras?' batin eren melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Akhirnya mereka makan sepiring berdua…" Kata Armin yang merasa sedikit lega, 'Oh tuhan… Terima kasih kau sudah mendengarkan doaku…' Kata Armin dengan pose berdoa itu

"Sudah kubilang kan? Mereka berdua kaya pasangan suami istri…" Kata Eren yang bikin Armin Sembah sujud itu. Sementara itu Sasha yang jengkel karena makanannya diambil Jean itu, dia segera mengambil piring Jean dan mengambil semua makanan itu untuk dirnya sendiri

"AWAS KAU SHA…" Jean mulai ngomel dan mengambil makanannya dari piring Sasha dan memakannya langsung dari sana

"Jean… Ini makananku… Kau makan itu lho yang lain…"

"Enak aja… Nasi gue, elu ambil itu lho…"

"Elu juga ambil udang gue Jean…"

Maka mereka berdua langsung ribut sendiri saling comot makanan dari piringnya Sasha. Sementara itu Eren dan Armin hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua seperti liad acara TV drama Korea itu.

"Hey Armin… Kayaknya Kita harus jadi Sutradara Drama aja yuk? Kayaknya mereka berdua kalo kita jadiin film pasti bakal seru"

"Ahhh… Ada benernya juga sih… Tapi yang kaya gitu udah mainstream Eren…" Sambung Armin sementara Sasha masih ribut dengan makanannya.

"Sudah kita biarkan saja mereka berdua dengan drama mereka…"Sambung Armin yang melanjutkan makannya karena sudah pasrah dengan kelakuan Jean dan Sasha yang ada di depan mereka itu. Eren dan Armin melanjutkan makan mereka hingga selesai, tapi anehnya pasangan yang makannya sepiring berdua itu masih aja belon selesai dan sekarang tersisalah mereka berdua di meja makan.

"Jean… Kau ini… Itu garpu ku… Kenapa kau makan pake garpu itu?" Sasha mengomel melihat Jean pakai garpunya, duh sial kalo kaya gini sih, ciuman nggak langsung, pikir Sasha.

"Hei… Kau kira kau makan pakai sendoknya siapa itu ha?"

"Cih… ini sendokku…" Sasha mulai mendengus kesal

"Ahhh… aku tak peduli… Gara gara gaya makanmu yang serampangan itu aku sudah ngga tau mana sendok garpuku…"

"Kau juga yang bikin ribut dan suka taruh sendok sembarangan…"

"Ahhh sudah… Aku setres kalau tersu bersamamu Sha…" Jean mulai mendengus kesal dan mengambil piring Sasha, Sasha yang merasa tertindas itu berteriak dengan santainya

"MAMA EREN… JEAN JAHAT…" Kata Sasha dengan santainya, Sementara itu Jean tak mau kalah dan mengancam balik Sasha

"Kalau gitu gimana kalo aku laporkan Papa Rivaille… Biar nanti kau disuruh papa keluar dari rumah…" Sasha langsung mendengus kesal karena merasa kalah dari Jean. Jean hanya bisa tersenyum licik sambil makan dari piringnya Sasha. Sasha langsung ngambek dan berniat pergi dari sana dan mau pergi ke tempat keramatnya buat makan.

"Ya sudah, sana… Aku tak peduli…" Kata Jean yang melanjutkan makannya dari piringnya Sasha. Sementara sang pemilik piring pergi ke depan kulkas untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Hmphhh… Jean jahat… Itu kan jatah makanku…" Kata Sasha yang dengan kesal membukan kulkas dan duduk disana menghabiskan Ice creamnya. Sementara itu Jean yang ada di meja makan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas dan cueknya pada Sasha. Eren dan Armin yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa facepalm.

"Aduh… Kalo liad mereka berdua kok berasa kaya liad drama TV ya?" Kata Eren pada Armin.

"Armin… Gue punya ide nih… Tapi elu mau bantu gue kagak? Mumpung besok Connie balik… Sasha ama Jean kan kagak tau… Gimana kalo kita kerjain mereka…" Kata Eren dengan usil

"Tergantung gimana dulu Ren… Kalo aneh aneh gue kagak mau bantu lho…Kasian Jean soalnya…" Kata Armin yang baik hati ini.

"Jadi Rencanaku itu begini… " Eren segera mebisiki telinga Armin sementara itu Armin hanya tersenyum kecil tanda dia mengerti rencana Eren dan ia tampak setuju pada rencana itu

"Oke Rennn… Beres… Gue mau bantu elu kalo gitu…" Kata Armin dengan senyumnya yang manis itu..

TBC

Author note: Hola semua #keluar dari pintu. Aslinya Sayaka udah kehabisan ide buat cerita ini juga kayaknya makin lama cerita ini tambah keliatan Absurb, jadi galau benernya cerita ini mau diterlantarkan ato nggak sih… Juga Sayaka juga bentar lagi mau masuk kuliah jadi mungkin bakal tambah males lagi buat nulis #mojok. Mungkin buat yang punya ide ato saran buat cerita ini karena authornya lagi garing bisa Sayaka tunggu di kotak review #bows


	7. Chapter 7

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 7-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Akhirnya hari itu sudah sekitar jam 7 malam, sekarang apartemen mereka damai dan tenang. Sasha masih tetap duduk dengan tenangnnya di depan kulkas sambil makan makanan dari stok kulkas punya Jean. Sementara itu Armin, Eren dan Jean duduk manis di depan TV mereka bertiga sibuk main PS mengabaikan Sasha yang sedang duduk manis di depan kulkas itu, hingga Sasha yang sudah merasa bosan itu membawa makanannya ke depan TV buat menemui teman temannya yang dari tadi sepertinya sedang damai dan tenang itu.

"Hei…" Kata Sasha yang disambut oleh Armin

"Sasha… Kenapa kau? Kau bosan kah?" Tanya Armin yang menatap Sasha sementara kedua temannya itu sibuk sendiri main PS

"Iya… Aku bosan…" Jawab Sasha sambil mengigit sendok makannya karena bosan. Sementara itu matanya tertuju pada TV dimana Eren dan Jean sedang main game.

"Ahhh bodoh kau Eren… Tuh kan benteng kita direbut satu lagi… Kau ke selatan saja, biar aku yang maju ke garis depan…" Kata Jean yang ngomel gara gara dia nyaris kalah karena Eren.

"Ahhh… Kau yang salah Jean… Harusnya kau jangan pisah dengan Eren… Nanti bentengmu diambil lagi…" Nasehat Sasha yang bikin Jean kaget 'sejak kapan anak ini ada disini?' batin Jean yang sedang main itu. Dan benar kata Sasha nggak berapa lama benteng Jean hancur dan bahkan sekarang dia game over.

"Tuh kan… Kata gue juga apa…" Kata Sasha dengan bangga, sementara itu Jean hanya mendengus kesal

"Cih… Ya udah sini… elu main ama gue sini…" Kata Jean yang membuat Eren memasang muka dafuq face

"Kasih itu stik PS ke Sasha, Ren… Biar dia main sendiri…" Kata Jean yang membuat Eren diam dan langsung memberikan stik PSnya ke Sasha

"Awas Sha… Jean itu kalo maen ga bakal tahan sampe akhir dan dia Cuma ngasal tekan tombol doang…" Kata Eren yang bikin Jean naik darah

"APA KATAMU EREN? SINI KAU…" Jean sudah mau ngajak Eren berantem sementara itu Armin yang melihat Jean ninggalin Stik PS nya itu langsung diambil alih ama Armin. Jadi sekarang Sasha dan Armin lah yang sibuk maen game sementara itu Jean dan Eren malah berantem sendiri

"Ha? Bahkan Istrimu sendiri lebih pintar dari pada kau Jean…" Jawab Eren yang meledek Jean itu

"APA KATAMU CEBOL? ISTRI? DIA BUKAN ISTRIKU TAU…"

"Ahhh kau itu tak usah bohong… Tiap malam bukannya kalian satu ranjang dengannya ya?"

"KEPALAMU HA? KAYA GA ADA CEWE LAIN YANG LEBIH KEREN AJA DARI PADA DIA…"

"Cih… Kau bisa bisanya bilang begitu padanya jangan jangan kalian…" Belum selesai perkataan Eren, Jean memotongnya

"Hei kau gila kah? Aku tak ada niat sama sekali padanya…"

"Cih… Kau ini tak usah bohong… Aku tau di bawah ranjangmu itu ada banyak "buku" indah itu… Kalau kau tak tahan bilang saja…"

"Cih.. Aku tak ada sama sekali niat padanya" Kata Jean sambil mendengus kesal, Sementara itu Armin dan Sasha maen PS dengan damai tanpa mendengarkan omelan Jean dan Eren di belakang sana hingga tiba tiba Victory theme berkumandang dan pemandangan itu mengalihakn perhatian Eren dan Jean

"Yeyyy… Kita pindah ke chapter 6" Kata Sasha dengan bangga sambil mengguncang guncang badan Armin

"Iya… Iya… Iya Sasha… Aku tau…" Kata Armin yang membuat Armin kacau berantakan itu, sementara itu Eren dan Jean hanya memandang TV dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Pintar Juga istrimu…" Kata Eren yang membuat Jean kembali naik darah

"Dia bukan istriku, bodoh…"

"Ahhh… Aku jadi punya ide nih…" Kata ERen dengan semangat

"Apaan Ren?" Tanya Armin dengan heran

"Gimana kalo kita tanding maen PS aja… Dan nanti malem kita semua bisa nentuin mau tidur dimana… Karena kan ada 3 ranjang jadi yang 1 harus ngalah dan tidur di lantai… Atau tidur di sofa deh…" Kata Eren

"Hmmm… Boleh juga… Oke… Aku akan mengalahkanmu Eren…" Kata Jean dengan semangat

"Baiklah… Kita langsung main saja sudah dari pada kita Cuma ngoceh saja…" Jawab ERen sambil menyeringai, dan sementara itu Armin dan Sasha hanya mengangguk. Nah dan dari sanalah pertandingan nista itu dimulai. Dimulai dari Sasha vs Armin dan tentu saja Armin yang menang lalu Eren vs Jean dengan hasil Eren yang menang, sehingga pada akhirnya Eren harus melawan Armin. Selama pertandingan Eren vs Armin, terjadi keributan gara gara tiap kali Eren mau kalah dia pasti akan teriak

"TATAKAE!" Teriak Eren dengan histeris sambil memegang Stik PS nya. Sementara Armin tetap bermain dengan tenang dan Sasha ama Jean yang sudah kalah itu hanya bisa menatap kedua temannya itu. Hingga akhirnya Armin menang.

"Oke… Berarti aku boleh milih kan tidur di mana?" Kata Armin dengan bahagia

"Iya…" Jawab Eren dengan wajah agak tidak rela itu.

"Aku mau tidur di kamarmu Eren… Tapi sendirian yaaa…" Kata Armin yang tiba tiba mengingat perdebatan tadi pagi tentang dimana dia akan tidur malem ini.

"Iya… Oke dah… Kalo gitu sekarang aku mau pilih tidur di kamarnya Jean…" Kata Eren dengan semangat sambil memberikan Stik PS-nya ke Sasha.

"TATAKAE SASHA…" Kata Eren dengan penuh semangat, Sementara itu Armin juga memberikan Stik PSnya ke Jean

"Berusahalah Jean…" Kata Armin dengan wajah yang ramah, beda banget ama Eren yang menggebu gebu itu

"Pasti dong… gue ga bakal rela tidur di lantai…" Kata Jean dengan penuh semangat sambil menatap Sasha yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Begitu layar sampai di tempat pilih character Sasha yang ngasal itu langsung memilih karakter yang terkesan anak unyu itu, dan Jean hanya bisa ngeledekin Sasha karena Jean menganggap dia sudah memilih karakter dengan baik dan benar

"Aduh Sasha… Kau pake bocah Pink itu? Kau yakin mau melawanku pakai bocah begitu…"

"Iya… Karena dia manis sekali…" Jawab Sasha yang bikin Jean menyeringai licik merasa ini akan jadi kemenangannya dan sementara itu Armin dan ERen hanya bisa facepalm mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

"TATAKAE SASHAAAA…" Teriak ERen dengan penuh semangat mendukung Sasha yang lagi maen itu sementara itu Jean yang setres karena kupingnya Sakit itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil bermain. Hingga akhirnya tulisan Game Over muncul di layar.

"Yeee… Aku menanggg!" Kata Sasha dengna bahagia dan melempar Stik PS nya ke sembarang arah, dan sementara itu Jean hanya menunduk

"Cih… Kau pasti curang Sha…" Gerutu Jean yang langsung di bela dengna ERen

"Hei apanya yang curang…"

"Ini gara gara kau Eren… Kau merusak konsentrasi ku…" Jean geram sementara itu ERen hanya tersenyum

"Ohhh… Jadi apa masalhnya? Emangnya aku ngapain coba?"

"Kau itu teriak teriak TATAKAE itu yang bikin konsentrasi ku hancur" Jean mulai naik darah

"Hei… Sasha aja nggak terganggu padahal aku teriaknya di sebelah Sasha… Tapi kenapa kau yang terganggu coba?"

"Cih… Kau ini… kalau kalah ya sudah jangan cari alasan lagi…" Kata ERen yang langung di bela ama Sasha

"Itu karena kau mengambil ayamku tadi Jean…" Kata Sasha dengan mukanya yang jutek itu

"Apa katamu Sha? Kau ini sudah sering ku bantu dan ku beri makan kenapa kau begini ha?"

"Apa? Kau ngasih aku makan? Sejak kapan? Emang aku istrimu apa? Yang makannya pake uangmu…"

"Ahhh… Sudahlah bisa gila aku kalau denganmu terus Sha.." Kata Jean yang sepertinya dia agak mengalah itu

"Hmmm… Jadi aku ingin tidur di tempatnya Connie seperti biasa…" Kata Sasha dengan bahagia. Jean yang mendengar itu langsung menggerutu nggak jelas karena dia jengkel, dan dengan terpaksa dia Cuma punya 2 pilihan. Tidur di lantai kamarnya atau tidur di sofa tempat dia duduk sekarang.

"Ehhh… Aku tidur dulu saja yaaa… Ini sudah jam 11 malam… Daaa…" Kata Armin yang pergi meninggalkan 3 temannya itu masuk ke dalam kamar Eren dengan tenang tanpa berpikir aneh aneh kalau dia harus tidur bersama Jean atau ERen. Armin yang tak ingin di ganggu itu mengunci pintu kamarnya, untuk mengantisipasi Jean atau ERen yang akan datang 'menyerangnya' pada waktu dia tidur. Setelah merasa aman, Armin langsung pergi tidur.

"Ya udah… Gue cabut juga deh… Gue mau tepar duluan… Daaa Daa yang tidur di lantai…" Kata Eren sambil nyengir dan masuk ke dalem kamarnya. Sementara itu Jean langsung naik darah lagi

"APA KATAMU CEBOL…"

"Aku juga balik kamar aja deh… Daaa Daaa Jean…" Sekarang bahkan Sasha juga pergi ninggalin Jean yang sekarang seorang diri di ruang tengah itu. Jean yang sama sekali belon ngantuk itu memutuskan buat liad TV, tapi semua acara TV mulai membuatnya bosan, Jean pun mulai menguap dan dia berencana mengendap endap ke kamar Armin karena ranjang kamar itu cukup besar, Jean berniat untuk tidur disana. Tapi Sayang sekali pintu kamar itu sudah di kunci ama Armin, Jean yang sudah mati kepanasan di ruang tengah itu akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang dingin itu. Pertama dia mengencek apakah pintu kamarnya tidak di kunci, dan ternyata ERen dan Sasha tidak menguncinya.

"Cih… Untung kalian tidak menguncinya… Ahhh kamar ini dingin sekali…" Kata Jean dengan senang, Jean yang di luar tadi sudah mati kepanasan segera membaringkan dirinya di lantai kamarnya dan berniat tidur disana, tapi…

Lantai kamarnya yang keras dan dingin itu membuatnya tak betah disana, tanpa pikir panjang Jean langsung menatap kedua temannya yang sedar tertidur itu secara bergantian Eren dan Sasha. Jean yang sudah mati mengigil karena kedinginan itu melihat ranjang ERen atau lebih tepatnya ranjangnya sendiri, karena biasanya Jean yang tidur disana. Tanpa pikir panjang Jean segera membaringkan badannya dengan seenak kepalanya sendiri di sebelah ERen, dan dengan santainya Jean tertidur dengan lelap. Tapi tidur Jean tidak semulus yang ia harapkan, mendadak ia terbangun karena tidurnya ERen yang serampangan itu membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai, yaaa, separo badannya jatuh kelantai, dari bagian pinggang ke kepalanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Cih…" Jean mendengus kesal, dalam keadaan ngantuk itu dia menggeser Eren dan kembali tidur dengan santainya lagi. Tapi tak sampai 30 menit lagi lagi karena tidurnya ERen yang serampangan itu kejadian itu kembali terulang, bahkan kali ini Jean benar benar terjatuh ke lantai. Sambil menatap Eren dengan pandangan kesal itu, sekarang Jean mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasha yang tertidur dengan tenang. Iya, tenang, karena sepertinya Sasha tidak berkutik dan banyak gerak kaya Eren, pikir Jean sambil menatap Sasha tidur itu.

Sambil menelan ludahnya yang gugup itu dia melihat Sasha yang tertidur itu… Damai dan tenang, beda sekali ama kalo Sasha saat dia terbangun, pikir Jean yang melihat Sasha itu. Sekarang otak Jean melayang kemana mana, apa dia akan tidur disana, atau berebut ranjang dengan Eren, atau tidur di sofa atau lantai. Akhirnya dengan berat hati juga terpaksa, Jean memilih tidur di ranjangnya Sasha.

"Maafkan aku Sasha… Bukan berarti gue mesum lho ini… Tapi lantai terlalu dingin dan diluar terlalu panas… Mikasa maafkan aku… Aku masih mencintaimu…" Kata Jean dengan wajah terpaksa membaringkan badannya di samping Sasha itu, dan Akhirnya Jean bisa tertidur dengan tenang walaupun dia sendiri matanya kemana mana saat dia tertidur bersama Sasha itu, dan pastinya dia sudah berpikir yang 'iya iya' melihat temannya itu tidur dengan tenang itu, dengan wajah tak berdaya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang terlalu cerah itu membuka mata Sasha yang setengah sadar itu, sambil mengusap matanya itu, dia merasa tubuhnya berat, hingga dia merasa ada yang janggal. 'tangan siapa ini?' tanya Sasha yang memperhatikan tangan yang ada di pinggangnya itu. Sementara Sasha yang setengah sadar itu masih merasa malas untuk bangun, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya

"JEAN… AKU KEMBALI…" Yak… mendadak muncul sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai biksu di ambang pintu kamar Jean. Jean yang mendengar suara itu langsung menarik selumutnya buat melanjutkan tidurnya yang nyaman dan karena kebiasaan buruk Jean kalau tidur itu biasa memeluk guling, dengan santainya dia menarik Sasha dan memeluknya dan menganggapnya itu gulingnya, sementara itu Sasha masih setengah ngantuk itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Connie yang melihat Jean menarik selimutnya ini langsung menarik selimut temannya sambil berkata

"Hei Jean Bangu…" Kalimat Connie terpotong dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasha bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa posisi tidur mereka kaya begini?' Connie hanya menganga sambil nyengir kuda melihat kedua temannya itu tidur dalam posisi pelukan dengan tenang, dan sepertinya Sasha tenang tenang saja. Pikir Connie yang melihat itu

"Ahh… Selamat pagi Connie…" Kata Jean sambil menarik 'guling' barunya itu, Sasha yang setengah mengantuk itupun terbangun melihat Connie

"Halo Connie…" SAmbung Sasha dengan tenang.

"Kalian ngapain? Kok…" Kata Connie yang menunjuk Jean dan guling barunya itu. Sementara Sasha yang setengah sadar itu hanya mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk itu.

TBC

Author note: Iyaaaaa… Cerita ini jadi makin geje~ #sorak sorai. Maafkan Sayaka Minna karena ke absurb-an yang makin tak terkira, maafkan sayaka yang ga bisa apdet cepet cepetan soalnya Sayaka sudah mulai kuliah dan diterjang ama tugas tugas yaaa #bows. Dannn ini Sayaka buat jam 3 pagi karena ga bisa tidur sodara sodara #dor. Sayaka sudah mulai bingung sama nanti endignya ceria ini bakal jadi kaya apa… Ada yang mungkin mau bantu dan sumbang ide #plak…

Okeh trimakasih buat yang sudah baca dan bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya… Review-nya Saya tunggu ya di kotak review buat JEjak yang sudah baca #bows


	8. Chapter 8

-Living with… What?-

-Chapter 8-

Warning: Geje, Abal tu de max, Alay, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, Penggunaan bahasa yang tidak baik dan tidak benar(?), Ngaco, AU, Semi BL (?), Dll

Makashi ya Minna dah mau klik Fic Abal nan Geje nan SWT ini. Aku akan usaha se kocak mungkin, so sweet mungkin dan lainnya. Maaf kalo ada yang Aneh ato SWT. Tolong di review ya. Mungkin bisa ku perbaiki.

Connie masih menganga melihat kedua temannya yang sekarang ada di ranjangnya. 'What The? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua… Kenapa mereka bisa ada di ranjang gue nih? Jangan jangan semalem gue kelewatan acara yang 'seru' nih… Duh sial… Kukira hanya Eren dan Rivaille yang ribut di rumah ini, bahkan sekarang ada mereka berdua…' Batin Connie melihat Jean dan guling barunya itu. Sementara Connie masih melongo dengan penandangan itu Sasha yang masih ngantuk itu ternyata belum sadar kalau semalam dia tidur dengan Jean, dan dengan santainya Jean juga lupa kalau dia tidur di ranjangnya Sasha. Sementara mereka berdua masih mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk itu mendadak munculah Eren dan Armin di ambang pintu dengan cengiran ala kuda.

"Lihatlah itu Armin… Jean sudah kembali normal…" Kata Eren dengan bahagia., Eren masih berantakan dan kacau balau. Rambut acak acakan, muka kusut dan masih pake piama bergambar titan, sedangkan Armin dia sudah nampak rapid an memakai celemek dapur. Armin yang melihat Jean itu langsung membuat pose berdoa, dan dari belakangnya langsung nampak cahaya putih dan burung merpati yang berterbangan. 'OH TUHANNN… TERIMA KASIH TUHAN… TERNYATA TEMANKU INI MASIH NORMAL TUHAN…'. Jean masih belon bangun dari ranjangnya, dia masih berbaring sambil memeluk gulingnya, sampai Sasha yang baru saja connect dengan kejadian itu langsung ngomel.

"JEANNN!" Teriak Sasha yang kagetnya amit amit dengan posisi ambigay, dimana dia tidur di pelukan Jean yang dengan seenak kepalanya sendiri menganggapnya gulingnya, karena kaget Sasha langsung mendorong Jean itu, sampai dia jatuh ke lantai dengan indahnya

"Hei… Sha… Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengannya? Kau di pelet sama Jean ya?" Tanya Connie yang menunjuk temannya yang sekarang ada di lantai.

"ADUH… SAKIT SHA…" Jean hanya bisa memgangi jidadnya yang jatuh menyentuh lantai duluan itu.

"Hei… Harusnya kau tanya pada Jean… Kenapa dia bisa tidur di ranjangku…" Jawab Sasha yang melirik Jean yang sekarang terduduk di lantai itu

"APA… RANJANGMU? ENAK SAJA… AKU BAYAR UANG KOST DISINI SHA… HARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA MEMBIARKANMU TINGGAL DISINI…" Balas Jean yang naik darah itu

"CIH… INI KAN RANJANGNYA CONNIE, JEAN… BUKAN RANJANGMU… RANJANGMU YANG DI DEKAT JENDELA SANA ITU… KAU MABUK YA?" Balas Sasha yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik, 'mampus gue… gue lupa semalem kan gue ditendang Eren, jadi gue tidur di ranjangnya ni anak…'

"AISHHH… Sudah… Aku tak peduli… Aku mau mandi saja…" balas Jean meninggalkan Sasha di ranjangnya, sementara Connie, Eren dan Armin langsung nyengir kuda menatap temannya meninggalkan kamar itu. Sementara Jean menghilang pergi ke kamar mandi, Armin, Connie dan Eren langsung mendatangi Sasha yang masih mendengus kesal menatap temannya itu

"Jadi semalam itu gimana Sha?" Tanya Connie dengan cengiran kuda dan sudah membayangkan yang 'Iya Iya' di kepalanya, membayangkan kedua temannya itu

"Ha? Kau gila kah? Aku tak tau, yang aku tau hanya saat bangun dia ada di sebelahku…" Jawab Sasha dengan kesal

"Ahhh yang benar Sha? Apa kau yang mengajaknya tidur?" Balas Connie dengan cengirannya yang sudah berpikir yang 'iya iya' pada temannya itu semalam sambil berpikir. 'tumben banget Jean begitu bangun langsung mandi? Biasanya aja dia mau males malesan dulu kalo ngga malah sarapan dulu waduh… sial aku harus pulang kampung… Aku jadi kelewatan acara seru'

"Nggak lah… Mana mungkin… Iya kan Eren… Kau kan semalam tidur di ranjangnya Jean kan?"

"Yeee… Lu mabuk ya Sha?" Bales Eren yang mau ngerjain temannya ini di depan Connie itu. Tentu saja Connie langsung senyum senyum sendiri.

"Ahhh… Aku sepertinya tau kenapa dia tidur di sebelahmu Sha…" Jawab Armin yang membuat teman temannya menatapnya. Kata Armin yang menyeret Eren keluar dari kamar dan hanya mereka berdua memang dari semalam sudah ada itu ini buat ngerjain mereka berdua di depan Connie

"Jadi begini… Semalam dia kan kalah main game bukan? Sepertinya dia nggak terima dan ingin tetap tidur di ranjang, semalam dia pasti ingin masuk kamarku… Tapi kamarku ku kunci… Jadi dia pasti memilih tidur di kamar ini… Dan sepertinya dia nggak mau tidur bareng Eren karena… Tidurmu itu ganas ERen…" Kata Armin yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Eren

"Eh? Apa? Tidurku emang ganas ya?" Tanya Eren yang membuat semua temannya sweatdrop

"Errr… Kau masih ingat, saat aku bangun ada bekas benturan di kepalaku?" Tanya Armin pada ERen yang membuat Eren diam sejenak dan mengingat ingat

"Ahhh… Yang itu… Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu berkat aku tidur di sebelahmu Eren…" Kata Armin yang membuat Eren menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu

"Ehehehehehe… Maafkan aku kalau begitu…" Jawab Eren dengan malu malu. Selesai dengan teorinya Armin dan Eren kembali ke kamarnya Sasha, ternyata disana Sasha masih di wawancarai dengan Connie tentang tidurnya yang absurb itu.

"Aduh Shaaa… Selamat yaaa… Aku tak menyangka Jean mendahuluiku…" Kata Connie yang menyalami Sasha itu, sementara Sasha hanya menatapnya heran sambil menganga.

"Jadi semalam bagaimana? Dia nggak 'kasar' denganmu kan? Atau malah kau minta dia jadi 'kasar'?" Tanya Connie yang bertubi tubi pada Sasha, sementara Sasha sendiri masih bingung dan menganga dengan Connie. Eren yang melihat Connie juga tidak mau kalah tentunya

"Sha… Semalam seru kah? Duh… Sayang sekali aku kelewatan acara seru itu… Nanti malam lagi yaaa.." Sambung Eren yang ikutan usil itu. Sasha yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hnaya bisa memasang wajah polos sambil menganga

"Hei kalian nggak kuliah kah?" Mendadak Jean sudah muncul dengan baju yang rapi, dan sepertinya dia mau berangkat kuliah.

"Cieee.. Istrinya di bela yaaa…" Kata Armin, Eren dan Connie barengan.

"Ahhh… Sudahlah ngomong dengan kalian nggak akan pernah nyambung…" Jawab Jean yang mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi ke kampus.

"Zzzzz… Kau gila ya Jean? Ini kan hari minggu? Mana ada kuliah…" Jawab Connie yang bikin Eren dan Armin ketawa ngakak.

"Tuh kan… Dia konslet… Semalem abis 'bersenang senang' sekarang dia konslet kan…" Kata Eren sambil ngakak yang langsung diikuti Connie.

"Dia masih terlalu bahagia… Sampe sampe hari minggu ke kampus itu lhooo…"

"Sudahlah… Kami tau kalau kau itu bahagia Jean… Sampe sampe hari minggu kau itu mau ngampus…"

"Cih… Kalian gila kah? Semalam kau menendangku Eren…" balas Jean yang bikin Eren meringis dan berniat berbohong pada Jean

"Kau ini ngimpi kah Jean? Sangking bahagianya kau sampe sampe ngigau gitu? Semalam kan aku tidur bareng Armin? Ya kan Min?" kata Eren yang langusung menginjak kaki Armin

"Ermmm… Eh Iya Iya Iya…" Jawab Armin dengan senyumannya yang agak terpaksa itu

"Ahhh… Aku lapar…" Sasha tiba tiba merengek dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua pergi ke dapur.

"Jean… Semalam kau tak 'kasar' dengannya kan?" Tanya Connie yang mengira temannya ini benar benar 'menyerang' Sasha

"Ha? Kau gila kah? Aku tak ada niat sama sekali dengannya…"

"Tak ada niat tapi Seranjang itu lho…" Eren nyengir sambil menyikut perut Jean

"HEI KACRUT LU… GUE KAGA ADA NIAT AMA DIA SUMPAH…" Armin yang terlihat bahagia itu langsung sembah sujud kaya orang berdoa. Semua segera menatap Armin dengan heran. 'OH TUHANKU… TERIMA KASIH SEKALI KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT TEMANKU INI MENJADI LURUS TUHAN…'

"Min? Armin? Kau kenapa Min?" Tanya Connie yang mengalihkan perhatian ERen itu

"Tak apa… aku hanya berdoa karena bahagia…"

"Ohhh… Kau berdoa merestui Jean ya? Tuh lihat Jean… Bahkan Armin juga mendoakanmu itu lho…" Kata Eren yang langsung membuat Jean naik darah

"DEMI SAPI BUNTING HAMIL ANAK KUDA… GUE KAGA NGAPA NGAPAIN ITU ANAK SUMPAH…" Jean yang udah emosi itu membuat teman temannya menganga dengan omelannya itu. Mendadak mereka semua sudah sampai di meja makan, dan disana ada Sasha yang sudah duduk manis dengan makanan yang jumlahnya banyak.

"Hai semuaaa… Karena kalian terlalu ribut hari ini aku yang bikin sarapannya ini lho…" Para cowo cowo yang sudah kelaparan itu menatap meja makan.

"Ini lu semua yang masak Sha?" Tanya Connie yang sepertinya dia sudah ngiler ngiler menatap meja makan yang dipenuhi makanan. Apa lagi Sasha ini kan koki.

"Iya lah… Masa Jean yang masak?" Jawab Sasha yang menatap Jean dengan tatapan agak licik itu

"Apa katamu? Lu kira gue kaga bisa masak gitu? Oke… Ntar siang gue yang masak deh… Gue bikin lu jatuh cintrong ama masakan gue sampe sujud sujud ama gue ntar…" Sambung Jean yang naik darah itu, Sasha menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nggak mau kalah.

"OKE FINE… Gue Juga masak kalau gitu…" Balas Sasha yang langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar mereka. Eren, Connie dan Armin hanya bisa menganga menatap mereka berdua sambil berkata dalam hati 'Barusan aja mereka so sweet banget itu tidurnya… Pas bangun kenapa mendadak mereka berantem gini ya?'

"OKE… KALO GITU NTAR KALIAN BERTIGA JURINYA…" Tunjuk Jean ke 3 temannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Mereka tak bisa bilang apapun selain menganggukkan kepala

"Kalo masakan gue lebih enak dari pada masakan lu Sha… Ntar malem elu tidur di bawah…" Tantang si Jean yang langsung membuat Sasha senyum senyum sendiri. 'Lu sangking hebatnya gitu ya Jean… Mau nantangin Sasha si calon koki ini…'Sasha hanya menahan tawanya melihat temannya yang ada di depannya itu

"OKE… FINE… Kalo elu kalah… Bayarin makan gue seminggu di kampus…" Tantang Sasha yang bikin ketiga temannya melihat kejadian itu hanya menganga. 'Buset… Mending gue batalin deh kalau disuruh bayarin Sasha makan…' batin Eren yang ngeliat Jean itu. Sementara itu kedua makhluk yang lagi berantem itu lagi adu glare-nya. Eren, Connie dan Armin pun langsung duduk di meja makan sambil memulai makan sarapan paginya sambil menatap dua makhluk yang masih berantem itu.

"Connie… Ntar malem, lu harus betah ya… Tidur ama suami istri itu…" tunjuk Eren ke Jean yang lagi berantem itu

"Tenang bro… Bisa diatur, ntar gue bikin mereka berdua damai sejahtera…" 'kaya elu ama Rivaille gitu' batin connie sambil menambahkannnya sendiri dalem hati.

"Yakin lu… Serius lu bisa buat mereka jadi kaya gitu?" Tanya si Armin dengan semangat, gegara dia sudah mengira kalau Jean itu sudah belok dari jalan yang benar

"Doain aja bro… Kita liad aja besok… Gue bikin mereka paling ngga… bakalan akur gitu" jawab Connie dengan cengirannya yang khas itu

"Oke… kita nantikan itu…" Jawab Eren dan Armin dengan semangat. Sambil memakan makan pagi mereka sekarang pemandangan yang muncul di hadapan mereka ada Sasha yang lagi bawa panci dan bersiap menghantamkannya ke depan wajah Jean, Sementara Jean sendiri dia bawa wajan yang dia gunakan buat tameng ditambah spatula yang dia pegang seperti layaknya sebuah pedang

"Wow…" Kata Connie yang melihat pemandangan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu. Sementara Eren dan Armin melihatnya seperti selayaknya melihat sebuah acara TV.

"HEI… GADIS GILA KAU YA… KAU KIRA SIAPA KAU… AKU SUDAH CUKUP BAIK HATI PADAMU…"

"KAU SENDIRI ITU APA COBA… BERANI BERANINYA NAIK KE RANJANGKU SEMALAM… KAU ITU COWO MACAM APA SIH?"

"SUMPAH SHA… SUER… DEMI TUHAN SHA… GUE KAGAK NGAPA NGAPAIN ELU SHA…" Bantah si Jean sambil menahan pukulan dari panci Sasha

"Suer Sha… Percaya ama gue… Gue kaga ada minat sama sekali ama elu…"

"OHHH… JADI ELU MAU MENGHINA GUE GITU? MENTANG MENTANG SEMALEM SUDAH TIDUR AMA GUE GITU? DASAR COWO GA BENER LU JEAN…" Sasha mulai mengamuk hebat dan memukulkan pancinya lagi ke Jean dengan keras. ERen dan kedua temannya itu hanya menatapnya seperti ngeliat siaran TV

"OI… LU DARI PADA LIATIN GUE, BANTUIN GUE NAPA REN?" Jean yang udah pasrah itu mulai kewalahan ama tingkah cewe yang ada di depannya itu

"Ya derita lu… Salah elu semalem tidur ama dia… Lu tanggung jawab sono… Nikahin aja dia… Ya nggak Con?"

"Betul Betul Betul… Jangan enaknya aja lu mau… Kalo ntar Sasha punya anak, gimana hayo?" JAwab Connie kaya Upin Ipin

"APA?" Sasha mulai menjadi jadi, sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuhnya sendiri dia menatap lawannya yang lagi bawa panci di depannya itu.

"Suer Sha… Gue kagak ngapa ngapain elu semalem…"

"Gimana coba caranya gue percaya ama cowo macem elu gitu ha?"

"Cih? Duh… Aku setres ngadepin anak ini…" Jean udah mulai facepalm, sementara temannya yang lagi duduk manis di meja makan itu hanya menatapnya sambil nyengir sendiri

"Lihatlah itu… mereka benar benar kaya suami istri betulan kan?" Eren segera mengalihkan padangannya ke kedua temannya yang ada di sampingnya itu. Connie langsung nyengir kuda, sementara armin hanya tersenyum

"Aduh Erennn… Mereka benar benar pasangan di Drama TV ya… Sepertinya aku mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan buat Skripsi ku…" Jawab Connie sambil tersenyum melihat kedua temannya yang ada di depannya

"Eh iya Ren… Rivaille kapan bakal balik?" Tanya Armin yang membuat ERen teringat kalau Sasha tak boleh sampai ketahuan kalau dia tinggal disana

"Hmmm… Entahlah… Bentar ye… Gue sms dia dulu aja deh…" JAwab Eren yang langsung mengeluarkan HPnya dan dia segera sibuk dengan HP nya. Sementara itu Armin dan Connie hanya melihat siaran 2 orang yang lagi berantem di hadapan mereka. Hingga HP Eren berbunyi dan membuat ERen panik.

"JEAN… RIVAILLE DI DEPAN PINTU…" jawab Eren yang membuar semua orang menganga. Dengan cepat, Jean langsung maju kearah Sasha, sedangkan Sasha sendiri sudah mulai panic

"Mau apa lagi kau? Masih belum puas kau? Kau ini maunya ap…" Belum selesai Sasha bicara, mulutnya sudah di bungkam duluan, dan dia langsung digeret masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. Sementara Connie hanya menatap kejadian itu sambil menganga.

"Min… Kenapa itu si Sasha? Dia mau diapa apain lagi ya ama Jean?" Tanya connie dengan santainya, Armin hanya menjawabnya dengan santai

"Dah ntar pasti kau diceritain ama Jean… Yang penting sekarang elu harus biasa aja… dan jangan sampe Rivaille tau kalo ada Sasha disini…"

"Hehhhh… Oke dah kalo kamu bilang kaya gitu…" Bales Connie dan seketika munculah Rivaille dan muka datarnya yang tiada tara itu

"Aku tadi mendengar suara Sasha… Apa dia ada disini?" Tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datar yang bukan kepalang itu

"Ehehehehe… Nggak kok… Ya kan Con?" Kata Eren dengan wajah nyengir ala kucing itu

"Iye… Sumpah boss…" Jawab Connie itu

"Terus mana itu si Jean…" Tanya Rivaille yang melirik ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya itu

"Ermmm… Dia di kamar…" Jawab Connie dengan santai, Eren dan Armin yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung facepalm, sementara Rivaille langsung menerobos masuk ke kamarnya Jean. Jean yang mengendengar percakapan itu segera menarik Sasha masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu, tapi yang dia temukan di kamar mandinya itu cukup membuatnya Shock, disana ada baju bajunya Sasha yang digantung seperti layaknya sebuah jemuran dan yang membuatnya mukanya merah, disana ada 'sesuatu' yang digantung dengan warna merah dan renda. 'OH SHIT…' Batin Jean yang melihatnya.

"Sha… Kenapa kau gantung baju itu disana…" Jean langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

"Gue terus mau nyuci baju dimana coba? Masa elu mau nyuciin baju gue? Elu mau ntar ketahuan ama papa Rivaille kalo ada gue disini? Atau ntar elu dikira ga waras gara gara nyimpen baju gue?" sementara mereka berdua berantem Rivaille menggedor kamar mandi itu dan mencari Jean.

"JEAN… KELUAR KAU…" Bentak Rivaille yang menggedor pintu itu, Sasha dan Jean yang mendengar suara gedoran pintu itupun langsung panic

"Oh no…" Batin Jean yang mendadak Rivaille melanjutkan kalimatnya

"HEI… KELUAR KAU… ATAU KU DOBRAK INI PINTU…" Jean yang udah kelabakan itu tiba tiba ada ide...

"Sha… Elu masuk itu Bathtube, terus elu nyalain itu showernya… Ama jangan lupa lu tutup itu gorden… Pokoknya elu jongkok di pojokan sana… Gue punya ide soalnya… ah iya… Sama elu tutup mata juga" Sasha yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil baju yang dia jemur bersama dengan Jean dan menyembunyikannya, setelah itu Sasha langsung menutup gorden dan bersembunyi, dan dengan akal bulusnya Jean yang merasa situasi sudah aman segera membuka bajunya lalu menyiram badannya sendiri lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk, sementara itu Rivaille yang ada di luar memanggilnya lagi

"JEAN… KUDOBRAK SAJA INI PINTU…" Teriak Rivaille

"IYA… SABAR…" Dengan tampang kaya orang lagi mandi, Jean segera menyambut Rivaille dengan keadaan yang cukup meyakinkan kalo dia lagi mandi.

"Apaan sih? Gue lagi mandi nih…" Jawab Jean dengan tampang yang cukup meyakinkan kalo dia lagi di ganggu itu

"Lu nggak nyembunyiin cewe kan?" tanya Levi dengan tampang yang datarnya tiada tara itu, tapi tatapan matanya cukup menusuk

"Kagak lah… Ngapain coba gue nyembunyiin cewe…"

"Ohhh… Tadi aku dengar suara Sasha soalnya…"

"Ahhh… itu yaaa… Tadi gue emang telpon dia kok…" Kata Jean dengan santai dan membuat Rivaille menaikkan alisnya

"Iyakah? Kukira dia ada di sini tadi…" Jawab Rivaille yang segeramembuka paksa pintu kamar mandi itu

"Suer… tadi gue telpon ama dia…" Jawab Jean yang segera masuk ke dalam bathtube yang airnya terus menyala itu, sementara Sasha sudah hampir tenggelam disana, Jean yang merasa waspada itu langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam sana, tanpa pikir panjang. Kepala Sasha yang mau muncul itu segera di tenggelamkan tangan Jean yang sudah duduk dengan santainya disana, sementara Rivaille membuka gorden itu dan tak menemukan jejak apapun.

"Apaan? Sudah… Gue mau mandi…" Jawab Jean yang membuat Rivaille segera pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi itu dengan damai. Begitu mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, Sasha segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan muka merah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kau gila kah? Aku menahan nafas dari tadi bodoh…"

"Kau mau ditangkap Rivaille karena aku bawa cewe kesini kah? Lalu kau ga bakal punya tempat tinggal lagi gitu?"

"Cih.. tapi kenapa kau harus menceburkan ku ke air?"

"Kau tak tau kah… kalau aku tak menceburkan mu ke air lalu kau harus sembunyi dimana coba? Di lemari? Aku yakin tadi Rivaille pasti membuka buka lemari atau mencarimu di bawah tempat tidur…"

"HMPH… Sudahlah… terserah kau…"

"Hei… Kau ini gimana sih… Ditolong orang kok nggak tau terima kasih…"

"Ditolong apanya coba? Kau tidur denganku begitu… Lalu sekarang kau menceburkanku kedalam sini dan lihat… kau sendiri Cuma pakai handuk gitu… Gimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Ahhh sudahlah… pakai Saja itu Bathtube… Aku mau keluar… toh dirimu juga acak acakan begitu… Mandi sana…" Perintah Jean yang pergi meninggalkan Sasha, sementara Sasha hanya menghela nafas sambil mencelupkan kepalanya dan melihat Jean pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya sudah… Asal jangan intip aku…" balas Sasha yang membuatnya berpikir yang aneh aneh. 'dasar bodoh… harusnya kau tak usah ingatkan aku itu bodoh… kau malah membuatku penasaran' Batin Jean yang langsung facepalm.

TBC

Author note: Hai semuaaaa~ Sayaka kembali~ #melambai. Ditengah badai tugas yang melanda aku mengerjakan ini karena bosan #tawa nista. Akhirnya Sayaka lanjutin cerita ini dan Sayaka sudah nemuin endignya cerita ini~ #tebar bunga… Cuma masih rada galau juga pake ending yang kaya gimana #mojok…

Pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca cerita nista, geje, gak jelas, ancur, abal, dkk ini… Buat yang baca mungkin bisa meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review~ #bows… Sangkyu~


End file.
